Just Him & Her
by Keshin
Summary: This story is focused on Shinji and Rei. However it involves most of the characters from the anime. It takes place after third impact. Please R&R. Chapter 03 now up! Hurrah!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfiction of the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. The fic is focussed on characters Rei and Shinji, but touch on the entire crew. The story takes place after third impact.

**Disclaimer: The characters, locations, names and original story belong to Gainax.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoy it!

" " Speech

> Thought

**Just Him & Her**

The sun was shinning brightly in Tokyo-3. It was early morning and one young, timid boy by the name of Shinji Ikari was making his way to school as he did every weekday. The morning sunrays on his skin made him feel uplifted. Infact… the morning was almost perfect for the third child. "Almost" being the keyword.

"What're you grinning at Shinji no Baka?"

Startled by the harsh loud voice, he stopped grinning and quickly/sadly came back down to reality. Oh how he loved his own little world!

"Oh… sorry Asuka… I was just… umm" struggling to find the best way to describe his 'odd' behaviour always proved difficult for the third child. Especially when someone was starring expectantly at him in an utmost intense, scrutinizing way.

"Well?… spit it out already!" Asuka was always annoyed at how slow he was. Sometimes she honestly thought there was something medically wrong with the guy. But even though it grated at her nerves, she had grown used to it. That thought alone was enough to annoy the hell out of her. It was almost as if he was born to annoy her!

"I was just… umm… a-a-appreciating the morning… cough" he said sheepishly as he awkwardly studied her reaction to see if that was a worthwhile answer.

By the glare he got back he knew he had failed… maybe even worse than failed as she stopped infront of him, forcing him to stop. Uh-oh!> he silently braced himself for the oncoming onslaught.

"Anata Baka! It's the same as every morning!" she said as she observed her surroundings trying to see what he was seeing. She looked back at him with her hands on her hips and gave him a look which clearly portrayed her thoughts What the hell are you on?>

"Whats so different about it?" she said in an all-to-familiarly annoyed fashion.

Clearly intimidated, the boy looked down towards his feet. "Umm… well… I guess… n-nothing?" he sheepishly whispered as he scratched the back of his head and gave out a nervous laugh/grunting noise.

"………….."

sweat

Yes, the answer she expected. "You truly are an idiot aren't you?" she said in an exasperated sigh. This idiot isn't worthy of my presence> she continued to glare at the boy for a few moments then decided to get away from him. She felt like he was rubbing off on her, leaving his 'demented' stain on her. With that thought she turned around and started stomping away from him.

Shinji was unsure whether to follow her or not, but decided to anyway and started after her.

"Don't follow me Baka!" she said as she spun around and held her hand out in the stop position "I've had enough of your weirdness already! And its only morning! Aargh!" she growled and quickly ran ahead of him.

Shinji stood watching her fleeting form and let out a sigh "Well… this is turning out to be another great day" he said sarcastically as he then began making his way to school.

Asuka was actually right about the mornings being the same and Shinji knew it. That's why he decided to go with the truth, which was something he had learned from past experience. Tokyo-3 rarely changed weather. If it wasn't a hot, stuffy, high-pressured humid day. It would be a WET, stuffy, high-pressured humid day. No longer did they have seasons, not since second impact.

As he continued walking, his thoughts returned back to the reason that made him grin earlier. Today was a special day "Today I get to spend time with her" he said quietly to himself as he recalled the events of yesterday that sparked this rare happy occasion for the third child.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**YESTERDY**_

It was the end of a normal school day for the third child and the teacher was giving out the last orders before the students left for home. "Horaki-chan, please deliver these papers to Tomoko-chan as she has been absent for the past 5 days" The class rep stood up "Hai Sensei". "And finally the two people staying behind tomorrow for clean-up duty will be………"

The whole class sighed in unison hoping they wouldn't be chosen for the horridly boring task.

"Oh god! Please don't pick meeee!" Toji asked looking up as if praying.

"I'm the one who should be praying! He always chooses me!" said a moody Aida "I swear he hates me or something!" he crossed his arms feeling sorry for himself. Toji and Shinji both laughed at their friend, but also felt sorry for him, as they knew he was right. The Sensei did always choose him.

"….the first will be Rei Ayanami… and the second will be…" the teacher trailed off as he began scanning a list of names randomly.

Shinji's head shot-up Ayanami's on cleaning duty!> His friends smirked to themselves as they saw Shinji's reaction to that particular name. They knew he had feelings for the girl, as they would always catch him looking across the room towards her. They loved teasing him about it and this most recent reaction would just serve as more fuel.

"…the second person will bee……"

Please choose me! Please choose me! Please choose me!> Shinji repeated in a silent mantra, his eyes burning into the teacher.

"…the second will be…"

Shinji felt a blood vessel burst in his head as he began sweating and stopped breathing.

"…the second will be… Shinji Ikari"

YES!> Shinji reluctantly jumped from excitement causing his desk and chair to separate making a loud noise. All the girls in the class giggled at his reaction, which made Shinji shrink towards his desk and turn bright red. He unconsciously turned his head towards the blue-headed wonder. The girl who for the last year and a half had been the target of his starring eyes. He was surprised to see her starring back at him.

As he looked at her he couldn't help but blush, even more than he already was. He couldn't work out the expression on her face… if any. But as quickly as it happened, she turned her attention to the window once again.

With the last orders given, the class was dismissed and everyone began standing up and heading outside the classroom.

"Getting some ALONE time with your girlfriend Shin-man?" Toji said sneakily behind Shinji's ear causing the boy to jump scared.

"What? No!… its not like that!" he defended himself, however with a fresh new blush making its presence unwillingly known causing Toji to laugh.

"Oh come on Shin-man! We saw your eagerness as the Sensei called out your names!" Kenzuka said as he joined the other two stooges.

"This is your perfect chance Shin-man!" Toji said as Aida stood next to him nodding his head absolutely.

"You'll be alone together for a whole hour! What better chance to ask her out?"

Shinji's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he turned an even deeper shade of red. "Look! I told you guys its-not-like-that!" Shinji said glaring at the two with a bright red face as he began making his way out towards the door, almost bumping into the frame.

"Whatever Shinji!" they both said mockingly as they watched him retreat "he's such an idiot!" Aida said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yeah! Its not like we're the only ones who know. He makes it so obvious the whole school knows he's got something for Ayanami" Toji finished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Shinji frowned thinking about his so-called "friends" and how they always tease him. But that didn't stop him from grinning again as he upped the pace and continued his way to school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 402**

"Rei Ayanami"

"…a name given to me by him"

Said a voice filled with emptiness. A matching facial expression to suit as she starred blankly at herself in the mirror, adorned in her school uniform, holding her book bag solemnly.

"Why am I still here?"

"…for what purpose do I continue to exist?"

A small frown cast over her petite features as she tried to recall the broken memories of her past and of who she is "…..I do not understand". With that last thought she turned and made her way out of her small apartment heading for school, leaving her door unlocked as usual.

As she made her way across the hot, busy city, she thought about her task today at school and about the person she was paired with. I am to perform cleaning duty with Ikari-kun> she thought as she continued walking. …Shinji> her thoughts wondered onto the third child. She recalled his odd behaviour over the past year or so. Little by little she would catch him looking at her though her peripheral vision. That alone wasn't what interested her, she was used to people starring at her. But it was the way he looked at her that sparked her curiosity.

She recalled the reason he gave for his starring 2 years ago "You would make a great mother Rei"> as she remembered his words she felt her cheeks heat up. He was the only one who would get reactions like this out of her.

Is this why he looks at me the way he does?> she thought curiously …I shall ask him today> satisfied with her new task, she continued her way to school peacefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the last lesson of the day and Shinji sat with his head in one hand and his other tapping the table.

The day passed by pretty averagely for the third child. He defended the teasing remarks from his 'friends' and tried his best to deal with the strange, annoyed glares he received from Asuka, all the while he would fit in a good look at the girl of his dreams.

But now at the end of the school day anyone could tell he was bored, just like the rest of the class. The Sensei had the most boring voice that seemed to fire-up the sleeping chemicals in his brain as if they where forcing him to fall unconscious. Normally he would have given up… just like half of the class where doing but today was different.

He took a glance at the blue headed girl and silently watched her as she starred out of the window I wonder what she's thinking about?> he would give anything to know …I wonder if she ever thinks about me?> Shinji sighed to himself who am I kidding?>. In all the time he had known her he had never really spoken to her, and since the angels stopped coming almost 2 years ago, he hardly ever got to speak to her anymore. He would occasionally meet her during synch tests or during school but he was always too shy to approach her. He found her so hard to speak to. And so now he doesn't try anymore, instead he just enjoys being in her company. Although he would really like to know her, he was content enough being near her… it brought him comfort. And today, it was arranged for him to spend a whole hour with her! Just Him and Her.

"…and so the human race is slowly rebuilding the world and regaining its foothold on nature and the economy which was set back hundreds of years for the financing of the Evangelions…." The teacher continued but was stopped by the ringing of the school bell.

"Oooh… its that time already?" the teacher said as he turned around, closed his book, took off his reading glasses and rooted through the draw at a painfully slow pace.

"Doesn't time pass when your learning?" the teacher said with a happy smile…causing the class to fall from their seats.

The teacher then proceeded to give out the last orders of the day before finally dismissing the class.

"Ahhhh…. Finally!" Kenzuka stood up from his desk and stretched his tired muscles.

"Yeah seriously! yawn" Suzahara followed behind him "How long do we need to keep listening to this old fool go on about second impact?" "Oww?" flinching he quickly turned around rubbing the back of his head.

"Until you learn some manners!" Hikari glared at her boyfriend playfully.

"Pfft like that'll ever happen! These three stooges wouldn't know manners if it was edible!" Asuka said as she joined her friend looking at the three boys disapprovingly.

"Mmmmm… manners… drool" Aida gave his best Homer Simpson impression which made the two other boys laugh.

"You guys are so pathetic!" Asuka glared annoyingly at the three. When they got together it seemed like their idiocy grew an extra 10 points.

An amused Hikari turned to her friend "Oh Asuka I've been meaning to ask you all day, I didn't have time to deliver Tomoko-chans papers yesterday. Do you want to come with me? She lives across the city and I'd really appreciate the company" Asuka turned her attention away from the boys and towards her shorter female friend. "Sure Hikari! Anything's better than hanging around these idiots all day"

"Pfft! The only idiot around here is you!" Toji retaliated back at the redheaded prodigy. In his mind she was hysterical.

"What was that you little turd?" Asuka glared daggers at the boy. "You heard mmm…" Toji was cut off as he caught a look at his girlfriend. He knew that face she was giving him. She hated when they fought and he DID promise to keep the peace. So instead of arguing he decided just to glare at the girl instead.

However, Asuka saw the unspoken communication clearly and smirked at the boy "Ooooh aren't we obedient" she said, finishing with a whipping action and a 'whooshing' noise followed by a victorious laugh.

Toji's eyes widened dangerously. Seeing her boyfriends reaction the class rep quickly stepped in "Stop it you two! Asuka come on, we should leave now before it gets to late"

"Eh?" Asuka stopped revelling at her little victory and looked towards her friend "Ohh the papers... OK lets go" Before she left the room she turned around towards the 3 boys "Well Shinji it looks like you wont have the pleasure of walking home with me today" she said to the timid boy, grinning to herself.

"I-i…have cleaning duty today anyway Asuka" Shinji informed in his usual timid way.

"Eh? You do?" She missed what the teacher said yesterday, probably because she was asleep.

"Oooh that reminds me!" Hikari said as she walked back over to the crew. "I have the janitors room keys for the cleaning supplies" she said as she retrieved the keys from her bag and handed them to Shinji "Here… and don't forget to lock up!" the boy took the keys and nodded to the class rep. "We best hurry Asuka or we'll miss the train" Hikari said as she hurriedly picked up her bag and made her way out of the classroom.

Before Asuka left to catch up with her friend, she gave the boys one last superior pose and a special death glare for Toji before leaving.

The three boys stood in silence while watching the flamboyant girl leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hikari wait-up!" Asuka shouted as she ran down the corridor in an attempt to catch-up with her friend. "Damn where are you?" she said mostly to herself as she reached the exit

"BOOH!"

Jumping at the fright, she quickly turned around to see a laughing Hikari behind her.

"Gotcha!" she said with a smile

"Damnit Hikari, are you trying to kill me or something?" Asuka said as she bent foreword trying to catch her breath.

"Hehehehe sorry, couldn't help it" she said as they both started making their way out of school grounds.

"Its so good to finally get out of school and away from those stooges!" Asuka said as she stretched her arms out "I really don't understand you and the whole Toji thing… it's a mystery to me" she said as she looked up at the sky puzzled.

"I told you Asuka… its his compassionate side" Hikari said turning away from her friend with a blush appearing on her pretty face.

Asuka looked at her friend as if she were an alien "Well… whatever I guess"

"There's no need to be jealous Asuka!" she said playfully

Rolling her eyes "I still think you need to get your eyes checked" she said as they arrived at the train station.

"Wow just in time!" they both ran and stepped on board the train that was about to depart.

"Oh hehe. Don't you think its cute the way Shinji and Rei where picked for cleaning duty?" Hikari said as they took their seats.

"What?" Asuka replied surprised "Wonder girl was paired with him!"

"You didn't know? Shinji was so kawaii when the teacher called out their names" she said laughing remembering his reaction.

"…Oh" Asuka turned her head downwards towards her shoes "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hikari turned to her friend, confused by her reaction "I..i'm sorry, I just thought you knew" Whats with her all of a sudden?> she thought as she watched her friends disappointed expression.

The two girls sat for about 1 minute until Asuka broke the silence.

"Pffft its not like I care what wonder girl and the idiot do!" she said as she raised her head. "Anyway, what's our stop?" she got off her seat and walked across the train towards the map on the wall.

Hikari sat in silence looking at her friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank god she's gone!" Toji said as he watched the girl leave down the corridor.

"Yeah! I feel for you Shin-man" Aida said as he placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Yup, there is no way I could stand living with HER 24/7!" Toji continued, "I don't know how my Hikari-chan does it!" he said with exaggerated hand movements.

"Oh come on guys she's not that bad" Shinji replied. The two boys looked at Shinji as if he had lost his mind. Noticing their eyes he continued "…well I…" "huh?" he was cut-off.

"Ikari-kun?"

"Oh Rei…err… Ayanami!" Shinji stammered nervously as he turned around and looked at the girl.

"Are you ready to perform cleaning duty?" she asked with the same quiet, soft voice she always uses.

"Oh…yes… sorry Ayanami!… I..I'll be right their!" he watched her as she nodded in approval then turn making her way towards the back of the student-less classroom. His eyes mesmerized with every move she makes.

"..………."

"Ooooh he's so kawaiiiii!" Aida said in a girly voice mocking his friend causing Toji to laugh and Shinji to fall claim to the blushing pit further.

"W—what? Sh..shut up!"

The boys laughed harder "Well Shin-man we'll leave you to get your FREAK ON with miss Ayanami!" Toji said loudly making sure Shinji wasn't the only one in the classroom to hear his words.

"Damnit Toji!" Shinji mumbled angrily towards a retreating and laughing Toji.

Slowly turning around he saw her looking at him with her head slightly tilted to the side with what seemed like a slightly confused expression on her face OH GOD! SHE HEARD HIM!> he watched as she straightened her head and slowly changed her features and parted her lips as if she were going to ask something

OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T!>

"…………." sweat

"…what did Suzahara-kun mean by 'get your freak on' with me?"

NOOOOOO!>

Shinji's eyes tripled their size and his face turned an even darker shade of red. Maybe now it could pass for purple.

S-shinji?> Taken back by his sudden change of state, she steadily made her way towards him Ikari-kun is not well> As she approached him she noticed that his 'condition' seemed to worsen. So she hurried her pace glaring at him worriedly.

Oh god! What's she doing?> He watched her as she approached him, so intensely starring at him Is..i-s..she worried?>

She stopped inches infront of him looking deeply into his eyes. She then gently took her hand and placed it onto his forehead. Shinji froze at her touch… his breathing stopped. They stood there starring deeply into each other's eyes.

"…………."

"…………."

This lasted for about 30 seconds until Rei broke the silence.

"…you are burning up"

Surprised at the interruption, a still profusely blushing and now breathing Shinji gingerly took her hand from his head and held it all the while starring into her deep red eyes. He felt lost, as if he was falling into her eyes. There was a depth, a connection, something that felt so primordially familiar to him the moment seemed to last forever.

It wasn't until Shinji noticed something She's blushing!>

!> A barrage of emotion, feelings and sensations went through the girls mind/body in a very short amount of time that it became very hard for her to balance herself. The way he looked at her trapped her. She felt her cheeks warm-up ….I…I'm... embarrassed> she thought as she also noticed her breathing had changed also.

15 seconds later

"…I..Ikari-kun?"

"yes…gulp… Ayanami?"

"Should we not begin clearing the classroom?"

"Oh... gomen Ayanami!"

He disappointedly let go of her hand and apologised again out of reflex more than anything. After a little while of just standing there she turned and walked to the other side of the classroom. Shinji on the other hand was still recovering from what just happened "we should move the desks to one side first before we begin cleaning" He came out of his daze by the sound of her voice and turned towards her "H…hai" with that said he joined her and began clearing the classroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

50 minutes later the third child stood after scrubbing the last floor tile on his side of the room and surveyed the classroom. well that should be enough> he thought as he then changed his view from the floor to the girl on the other side of the room who seemed to be finishing aswell.

Not much happened between the two since the earlier incident, apart from both agreeing what would be the best way to clean the classroom. Now and again he would watch her go through the motions of cleaning remembering how soft her hand had felt. He looked at his watch and mentally sighed damn… we'll be finished soon> he didn't want his time with her to end.

As Rei was finishing up cleaning the last part of the classroom, she could feel his eyes starring at the back of her head as she squeezed the water out of the rag, similarly to the last time it happened. He is looking at me again> She had felt his lingering eyes throughout the afternoon. I shall ask him why he does so> with that, she finished washing the last section of the floor then they both started putting the chairs and desks back in place.

As they finished they both collected their belongings and walked towards the door and into the hallway. She stopped and looked at the boy, noticing the disappointed expression on his face. Seeing as they had both finished the task and were alone, she decided to ask him the question that had been on her mind all day but was interrupted.

"Umm….Re.. Ayanami?" nervousness clearly evident in his voice

"Yes Ikari-kun?"

She looked at him and waited patiently for him to continue, she could tell he was nervous "I… I was just... umm… wondering" he nervously brought his hand up behind his neck and began unconsciously rubbing his shoulder/neck "...was wondering if I… could..m-maybe.." he looked at her patiently waiting for him to continue. If this were Asuka, he thought, then she would have called him every name under the sun or would have already left. But Rei waited patiently. He loved this about her… she would never pressure him at all. Inwardly smiling at that thought, he found the extra strength to finish what he started "...I was wondering if I would… b-be able to walk you…h-home?" nerves clearly won near the end but he got it out eventually, and surprisingly clear. The third child braced himself for the obvious oncoming rejection.

"………."

"…….if you wish Ikari-kun"

A few seconds passed before he replayed her answer in his head. He quickly opened his eyes in amazement and couldn't help but smile at the girl. He watched as she turned away from him and began making her way outside. He quickly followed her.

Rei was actually pleased that Shinji asked to spend more time with her, because she didn't want to ask him her question, as he seemed so nervous. So she decided to ask him during her way home. Hopefully, she thought, he will have calmed down by then.

Why is he so nervous….. is it me?> she thought as they both silently made their way across the city in the heat of the day. She quickly discarded that thought however, as she recalled the boy's behaviour ever since she met him. The only people he wasn't nervous around were Kenzuka, Suzahara and Major Katsuragi… but that took time. She knew he was nervous and jittery around the Major when he first met her, but now he seems comfortable around her. That thought made the girl feel strange… almost ……hopeful?>

As the late day sun shone brightly on the two as they made their way across the city, another thought occurred to the young pale girl. He never looks at anyone the way he looks at me> that realisation caused a small blush to appear on her face yet again ...not even with the Major>. She couldn't help but feel strangely pleased at that thought. She then decided to leave her question, as she didn't want him to stop looking at her. With this decision made a full-blown flush came across the girls face and her eyes widened ever so slightly. So many emotions in one day was a rarity for the first child and she knew it was only Shinji who could do it to her.

Meanwhile the young man walking next to her was a complete and nervous wreck! He watched her, as she appeared to go through all different types of emotions and facial expressions. He had never seen her so animated before… and quite frankly it worried the hell out of him!

Oh my god! She hates me! She doesn't want me walking with her!>

After another 5 minutes of self-torture and doubt the third child was just about to resort to apologising professedly but was interrupted as she stopped walking causing him to stop, almost bumping into her. He looked up as he noticed they had reached their destination. He sighed inwardly then wondered why he didn't hear the construction work earlier?

He took a step back and watched her slowly turn around and look at him. He was unable to decipher the expression on her face and this made him nervous more so.

"We are here" she stated absolutely.

"Umm… so we are" he repeated nervously but content.

"I…th-..thank you for walking with me Ikari-kun" she said nervously.

"…th-..thank you for allowing me" he replied smiling at the blushing?> nervous girl. She gave him a very small, almost non-existent smile back then turned and headed for the apartment entrance.

After seeing her smile at him all of Shinji's worries vanished without a trace. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen! It was better than the first time she smiled at him because this time he never asked her too. She had done it of her own accord.

Shinji stood their smiling to himself as he watched the girl enter then disappear into the large, empty apartment building. Slowly taking his time he turned around and gazed up at the sun. Today had turned out to be the best day of his life! As he made his way across the city, a rare feeling came back to him…. "Happiness" he said to himself smiling, a smile in recognition to the emotion as he joyfully headed home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside the Geofront**

A tall man stood inside his dark office looking out of the window watching the construction of a new building. An icy cold expressionless face reflected back at him.

"Ikari… I have the reports on the current financial state" the older man stopped as he looked down at the papers.

"And?"

"Its just as we suspected, they will be withdrawing a total of 45 of the funding starting in 3 months time. We will be officially informed next week"

"Hmmm less than I imagined" the younger man turned towards his older friend "I was expecting at least 50" he then made his way towards his desk motioning for the older man to join him.

"Slowly but effectively they have been withdrawing funding since the defeat of the last angel… and the events that followed" Gendo said as he took his seat and watched his friend sit down and place a large stack of papers on the table.

"Yes…and of course with SEELE now gone, we no longer have the influence we once did" Fuyutsuki said, as Gendo silently listened "People just don't know what to believe anymore" he turned towards the younger, but no less wiser man "we can't do anymore than we already have"

"Indeed… using conventional methods of course"

Fuyutsuki gave his friend a confused look "…what do you mean?" "Apart from keeping our jobs in this battered old world, what is the point of asking for more money?" he paused for a second then continued "You and I both know their will be no more angel attacks… and its only a matter of time before this information leaks out with the amount of so called, 'government workers' hanging around" he finished and gazed at the commander expectantly.

"Then we will create an angel attack and give them reason to fund us"

The older man was clearly surprised by this answer and gave the commander a questioning look. You don't mean?… but why Gendo?> Gendo knew what his friend was thinking and continued.

"It is the only way we can get the funds Fuyutsuki" he stated.

"Well... yes I can see that, but… why? For what reason?"

Gendo smirked under his hands "to retrieve Yui"

This shocked the older man completely; he was not expecting him to say that. After a few seconds of looking at him, trying to work out his motives he continued.

"…is that even possible Ikari?" "We both know third impact was a failure…" he trailed off as he noticed the look in Gendo's eyes "…don't... we?" he could tell his friend had something planned.

"How? How is it possible Ikari? We have lost the tools needed…" he stated.

"Fuyutsuki we both know third impact wasn't a failure, it was merely different from what we expected" he stopped as he picked up a file from his desk "Man lost his foothold on reality during that time. The world ran in chaos and yet, not a single person can recall what happened"

"Third impact did occur, but the medium was the catalyst for the world today" he said as he handed the older man the file.

Fuyutsuki looked at the man "You mean… Shinji?"

"Yes"

Fuyutsuki stirred at the man blankly, in his opinion he thought Gendo had actually given-up and accepted his wife's death after third impact, but he was clearly wrong. He knew Gendo would never have brought up his wife unless there was a need too.

"These are…. medical reports?" Fuyutsuki inquired as he briefly gazed over the file.

"Yes recorded since… that time" Gendo answered as he returned to his usual pose.

"Th-this is… this cant be? Is this legitimate?"

"…………."

After briefly reading the reports, it now became clear to him. He now knew that there was a way to retrieve her… something that had slipped past him. Like so many things during his 'career' and that something involved the third child… his own son. What are you planning Ikari?> he frowned slightly. Once again he would use his own son for his selfish desires Yui would be so disappointed>

He never voiced that last thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 402**

Rei was lying front down on her bed with her head resting on top of her hands as she recalled the events earlier today.

Thank you… words only spoken to Shinji> her eyes moving to the side in confusion.

…I smiled again to him… why did I do that?>

...Something I do not do anymore..… not even with… him>

A thousand thoughts and feelings flashed through her mind Once again I am alone…..alone> she turned her body and sat at the edge of the untidy bed as she looked across the empty, dark, cold apartment.

She could hear the echo of a dripping tap, as if the noise was filling every corner of the small apartment. As she sat and listened, the sound seemed to change, as if it was growing. As if it desired to fill her, penetrate her… just as if she were another corner of the cold, dark, empty room.

At that thought, an all too familiar feeling came across her loneliness…a feeling I hate> She stood-up and made her way to the small, cracked mirror on the wall. As she looked deep inside her eyes she felt it… "..s..s-sorrow.." a feeling so intense and so great it swallowed her, and it was a part of her. In her mind lay a vast emptiness… something she had always had. Something that formed her, her heart, her mind… her… "soul…" Suddenly she heard another drip, but this time it came from something else. She felt her eyes heat-up, water roll down her cheeks and tears hitting the floor; this caused her to zoom back to reality, as she focused once more on the small cracked mirror.

"I…I..I'm..crying…" she slowly brought her hand up and touched the mirror "Why am I crying?"

…sorrow>

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji had reached his apartment and was making his way up the stairs all the while thinking about his time with Rei. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he remembered everything from the soft touch of her hands, the closeness he felt to her as she looked into his eyes while touching his forehead. And then, of course her smile. The smile he only saw once before. He now felt that little bit closer to the first child and this made him happier than he ever was over the past 4 years. It really was a special day.

As he reached the door, he took his keycard from his pocket and swiped it open "Tadaima!" he said as he took off his shoes and closed the door behind him.

"Welcome home Shinji-kun!" he heard as he made his way to the voice' location.

"Hey Misato, where is Asuka? I thought she would have been home before me today" he asked as he stood looking at the large pile of cans all over the floor, inwardly sighing.

"Oh she phoned about 20 minutes ago. She's staying at Hikari's tonight" she said as she wiggled the can in her hands resulting in a hollow noise. She then threw the empty can onto the small mountain infront of her and looked up sweetly at the boy smiling and blinking her eyes.

Shinji knew the unspoken request all too well and sighed as he turned and headed for the refrigerator. Misato grinned to herself, Hey he's catching on!> a little while later he came back and tossed a couple of cans towards her then plonked himself on the couch and gazed at the TV.

"Thanks Shinji-kun!" she said with a smile.

After placing the cans down she cracked one open and took a huge swig, taking in half of its contents then let out a pleased yell and laid back against the side of the couch grinning. All the while ignoring the disapproving gaze of her young roommate.

"So Shinji-kun why did you get back so late?" she leaned forward and gave him a dirty glare "got a girlfriend Shinji?"

"W..what!.. n..n-no.. no.. I don't Misato!" he answered annoyingly, as he turned his head to the side in an attempt to preserve some dignity.

She loved teasing the boy; he always had a knack for curing her boredom. And today had been a very boring day for her. TV nowadays was worthless and so it seemed her entertainment was to be found elsewhere.

"Oh come on Shinji! You can tell mee!" she cooed at him.

"Stop teasing me Misato!" he said still bright red "A-anyway, the reason I was so late was because I had cleaning duty" he said quickly in his own defence. He hated when she was drunk. She would always use him for her enjoyment, and unfortunately for him, she was always drunk outside of work.

"Oh…" she said deflated well that put a downer on that>

Seeing his guardians deflated condition he took it as his sign to relax finally I can take it easy> he sighed and got more comfortable.

"……………………"

"……………………"

"I bet you where cleaning with your girlfriend… eh Shinji-kyun?" Shinji's eyes tripled their size as he turned a deeper shade of red and sat frozen stiff.

!…>

Surprised at his reaction, she was certainly not expecting him to get so worked up. She sat up a little straighter and turned all her attention towards the boy. She now knew he was keeping something back and so she wanted to find out what it was, she wanted to exploit him!

Like a Tiger finding an injury, she pounced.

"Oooooooh! My Shinji-kun's got a girlfriend!" she said getting excited causing the boy to withdraw into his shell.

"So who is it? Tell me!" she said over enthusiastically as she now sat cross-legged grinning expectantly at him.

"No one Misato! I don't have a girlfriend!" he stated getting worked up. She thought it was cute.

"Who did you clean with?" She asked interrogatingly, she knew there was someone or he would never have reacted the way he did.

Knowing he had no other choice he decided to answer truthfully. "A..a..a.aya.ayanami" he stammered in a very quiet almost non-existent voice.

"What was that Shinji? I didn't hear you?" She said mocking him.

"… it..it was… a-ayanami" Shinji could slowly feel the old familiar emotions coming back to him, he was becoming more and more self-conscious.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh?" She held her hand to her ear "Who?" She said leaning forward over dramatically.

Breathing heavily, the happy feeling now completely gone. He sat totally unsure of himself.

"Shinji-kyun!" she teased with a nasty grin on her face and she winked at the boy, crawling to him like a cat.

"IT WAS AYANAMI!" he yelled standing up, taking Misato by surprise. Tears began falling from his eyes with his face bright red.

Taken back by him, she was shocked. She never thought this would happen, Oh no…what have I done?>

She watched as he started running towards his room.

"Shinji I…I'm so sor--!" she was cut off

"Leave me alone! Get away from me!" the harshness of his voice caused her to flinch and look down at her feet. A loud slam of his door followed leaving her standing alone in silence.

"What have I done?" she said as she threw the beer can at the wall and kicked the pile infront of her.

Pushing the blame off of herself

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of Chapter 1_:

_First of all I'd like to apologise if any of the formatting comes across as strange. I've been having a battle with the story uploader and this is the best I could do._

This is my first real attempt at fanfiction (real it took longer than 20mins).

I've been meaning to do a Shinji/Rei fic for sometime now and I've only just decided to put it on paper.

I'm new to writing so I have no doubt there will be many mistakes. I tried my best to right a fic with characters that 'stay-in-character' however there will always be a certain amount of it IMO. The overall story is already planned; it's just a matter of putting it on paper. Is it worth continuing?

Anyway, I'd appreciate any reviews.

Thank you very much for reading!

Cheers!

Keshin


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fanfiction of the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. The fic is focussed on characters Rei and Shinji, but touch on the entire crew. The story takes place after third impact.

**Disclaimer: The characters, locations, names and original story belong to Gainax.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Made a few changes to the format and tried to avoid the html problems I had with chapter 01. Hopefully it should be easier to read.

Hope you enjoy it!

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Just Him & Her**

_Chapter 2_

Shinji was laying side down on his bed listening to his SDAT. The volume set to maximum in an attempt to shut out his thoughts. The attempt was futile however as tears began running down his face once more. He knew these feelings all-too-well and he had hoped they would never come back so strong.

'Why Misato?' he felt betrayed… as if the very person who had been encouraging him all this time to open-up had done so just too smash him down again in some cruel, sick joke.

He slowly sat-up on the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands. He recalled his time with Rei earlier and at how carefree and happy he seemed. But no matter how much he tried to remember the happy feelings, he just couldn't replicate it.

'I….I cant stay here…' he thought as he stood-up and turned off his SDAT. He just needed to be alone, if not, he felt like he would lose whatever life was left inside him since he first arrived.

He walked over to his school bag and placed it on his bed. He then began to fold new sets of clothes and place them inside. He grabbed what little money he had and put his bag near his door and returned to bed.

'…now I just have to wait'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Morning**

_**Beeeeep **_

"……………."

_**BeeeeeeeeBeeeeeeeeeeeeep**_

"……………."

_**BEEEEEEEPBEEEEEEEEPPPP!**_

"Ugh… alright…alright!… I get it!" said a muffled, groggy voice from underneath a large pile of bed covers.

"Damn alarm's worse than the angel sirens!" a swift hand popped out from underneath the covers and hit the alarm button off. Slowly and painfully the Major untangled herself from the knot she had tied herself in and stood up.

_Yawn _

Smacking her lips and scratching her thigh she made her way out of her bedroom and walked down the small hallway but came to a sudden stop as she caught sight of the 'Shinji's Lovely Suite' sign bringing all of last nights memories back full force.

Maybe it was because she had slept on it, or maybe it was because she was now fully sober but her behaviour last night seemed doubly worse.

Normally mornings where noisy, high energy packed events in the Katsuragi residence, so the Major felt strange…eerie even being the only one awake. She stood outside the boy's room and gently knocked.

"Shinji?"

"…………."

"…its 8:00am you'll be late for school"

"………….."

"…I've got to go out early today so I'll eat at work… I'm just going to take a shower"

"………….."

She hovered near his door a little while longer, hoping he would respond to her before she gave up and made her way to the shower

'_sigh…_way to go Misato!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 402**

Steam surrounded the young blue-headed girl, as she stood naked underneath the chrome showerhead. She had her arms outstretched leaning against the wall as she let the hot water hit her slender back and neck. Her blue mop of hair was slapped against her face.

Bathing was one of the girls more…. pleasurable pastimes. However it wasn't just the act of cleaning or the refreshed, relaxation that was gained from it. It was the water itself. For Rei, there was a luring, natural desire to be with water. She felt drawn to it, as an infant does to its mother. It brought her a sense of calmness. Whenever she felt…uncertain of herself, for reasons known only to her, she would regularly pay visits to the Nerv swimming pool. It was the only natural feeling in her life… as the birth of her existence itself was not so natural.

'…maybe…' she thought as her eyes rolled back in appreciation of the hot liquid on her slender body '…I will go swimming after school' She moved her head back letting the water hit her face, then returned to her frisking position. A few moments later she turned off the shower, stepped out and grabbed her towel to dry herself.

"Yes… I am not needed at Nerv today"

She dropped the towel on the dirty floor and made her way to the drawer where she began to dress herself. As she finished she collected her bag and made her way to the door, stepping over her towel and other randomly placed items on the way. She finally closed the door and made her way to school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katsuragi Residence**

'Wow…. I needed that!' Misato stepped out of the bathroom fully adorned in her Nerv attire ready for work.

As she entered her room intent on collecting her work files and reports, she thought about her male roommate and what had happened between them the night earlier.

'I…should probably tell Ritsuko about this...' she thought to herself with her head lowered.

'She's going to be pissed… she warned me about this'

"Aargh!" she slammed her fists down on her desk inwardly kicking herself, but sank down onto the chair.

'I….i should apologise before he leaves…' a few moments later she grabbed her things and made her way to the kitchen

"Shinji… can we ta….." stopping mid-sentence, she was expecting to see him or at least signs of him passing through. She gazed at her watch '8:30am….'

"Shinji?" she shouted as she made her way over to his room, stopping outside the door she knocked.

"Shinji are you still asleep? Your late for school!"

"…………."

"…..Shinji?" the one-sided conversation slowly began to worry her.

"Shinji I'm coming in alright?" she slowly slid-open the door, only to be met with an empty room.

'!'

"Oh god no!" shocked, she dropped her files and ran into the kitchen to retrieve her phone. She pressed a speed dial button and the call was immediately answered.

"Section 2" a very heavy voice answered.

"This is Major Katsuragi, give me the location of the third child" she said in a very intimidating voice.

"Y-yes ma'am!" her voice was clearly effective.

"The third child was last sighted entering his residence at 18:45 hours yesterday ma'am!"

"He's not here damnit!" she shouted making sure he knew she was pissed.

"How can you loose track of a young kid when there's only one exit in the damn place?" she shouted, venting the anger and frustration that had built up inside her since last night.

'She's one to talk…' "I...i apologise ma'am!"

"I want all available teams and resources on locating the child!" "I want the immediate area checked, he might still be close by" the Major made her way out on the small balcony in an attempt at spotting the boy.

"We'll be right on it ma'am!"

"…wait… where is the second child?" she asked for self security more than anything else.

"One moment ma'am" she could hear mumbling in the background.

"The second child's current location is coordinates 24.6 vector; school grounds ma'am" he kindly translated for the Major.

"I see..." 'at least its just one of them'

"OK get on it!"

"Yes ma-…." He was cut-off as she put the phone down.

The major gazed at the phone in her hand hesitating before pressing another speed dial number.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nerv Infirmary**

A young woman stood in silenced awe as she watched the skill, efficiency and sheer mastery of the older woman sitting before her. Hands typing at incredible speed, immense calculations processed even faster in her mind and the ability too give instructions to her underling at the same time.

After a short while of trying her best to write down the instructions, she stopped, as she just couldn't keep up and was overloaded with information. This caused the girl to turn red and panic.

A little while later the doctor stopped what she was doing and turned around as she realised the younger girl stopped working and froze up.

"What's wrong Maya-chan?" she asked as she swivelled her chair around to face the seemingly flushed girl.

"I….i…gomen nasai Sempai!" she said with a full-bow, adding to the doctors confusion.

"Why? What's wrong all-of-a-sudden?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry I tried my best but I couldn't keep up with you! I…I'm still no good…." Maya said lowering hear gaze to her feet.

"Ahh… I've done it again!" Ritsuko said as she slapped her forehead.

"I'm sorry Maya-chan I get ahead of myself sometimes" she smiled reassuringly at the girl.

"it was my fault… there's no need to worry about it" she said still smiling.

The younger girl looked up at the doctor feeling reassured "Thank you sempai" she said smiling back.

_**Ring-Ring**_

"I'll get it Sempai!" Maya said as she walked across the room and answered the phone.

Ritsuko smiled and nodded to the girl, then turned around to focus on her work again.

"Nerv Infirmary, Maya speaking"

"Oh! Hello Katsuragi-san…umm… y-yes she's right here" she quickly turned around handing the phone to the doctor.

"Its Misato-san… it sounds urgent.." Maya said with a slightly worried expression.

Ritsuko rolled her eyes "Its always urgent with Misato" she said as she took the phone from the girl

"Hi Misato, what have you done now?" she said as she crossed her legs and spun around in her chair.

Misato: "Ristuko I nee-…. Hey what was that supposed to mean?"

"Ok ok, sorry. What's wrong?" her attempt at friendly humour wasn't taken very well.

Misato: "Its Shinji… I…I think he's ran away"

"He's what? How? Why?" the doctor said getting serious and sitting up straight.

Misato: "OK… just calm down and I'll explain"

"……………." _sweat_

Misato: "It was last night…I ..i had a little too much to drink and i… made him cry…I think he hates me…"

"YOU WHAT?" Ritsuko stood up very sharply pushing the chair back causing it to fall over. Maya took a step back and flinched.

"Tell me you are joking Misato!" "You know how Shinji's been over the past year!"

Misato: "…I know I know…I..I'm sorry"

"What? No…I'm afraid sorry isn't good enough Misato! You're supposed to be his guardian for heavens sake!" she stopped to catch a breath.

"How many times have I warned you about this!"

Misato: "….…..…."

Ritsuko sighed as she placed a hand on her hip and took a moment before continuing, "Have you informed section 2?"

Misato: "Yes of course I have…"

"……you know Misato… the commander isn't going to like this…" she said as she picked up the chair and sat back down.

Misato: "…………"

"…. I think things need to change Misato… I've got to look at this for Shinji's sake"

Misato: "……I understand…"

"Well I doubt I'll be-…." Ritsuko was cut-off as the phone was hung-up. She gazed at the phone in her hand and let out a sigh. A few moments passed before she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Ummm sempai? What's happened to Shinji?" the doctor was brought out of her trance as she realised she wasn't alone.

"Oh…Maya..." she turned towards the girl who was standing holding her clip-board close to her chest with a worried expression

"…Shinji's missing"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Geofront **

"So how did it go? Ever more demands I take it?" Fuyutsuki asked the man opposite him while pouring out coffee for both of them.

"It went as expected, more threats and the ever increasing demands of access rights, operational involvement and detailed information on the pilots…" Gendo said as he gazed out of the tram window, which was taking them to the debts of Nerv.

"Heh…its times like this I wish SEELE were still around" Fuyutsuki said amusingly as he began to sip the hot liquid "But it's hard to blame them…it's been 2 years and the UN can not stage cover-ups if they themselves don't know what they're covering up" he stopped talking as he waited for the Nerv employees to pass by and lowered his voice leaning forward "…the media attention is growing at an alarming rate. The people want to know the truth about what happened… its only natural they would seek us out" he finished and sat back again.

"And with this we have been given the perfect opportunity to act" the commander sated.

"So…everything is ready?"

"Yes" Gendo pulled out a file from his inside pocket and then slid it across the table towards the older man.

The second commander quickly glanced over the important parts and placed the slip inside his jacket. He gazed outside the window as he processed the new information before continuing "…once this begins Ikari… we cannot turn back"

"Indeed"

"and… if it fails" he leaned forward once again and lowered his voice "…we no longer have…replacements"

"She will not fail" the commander stated absolutely "We only need a blue pattern, ignorance will do the rest. Let them speculate and make their own decisions"

Fuyutsuki was in deep thought. He knew the questions he posed where already foreseen by the commander but that didn't stop him from making sure, and besides, in his opinion Gendo Ikari had changed since the events of 2 years ago.

He tried his best to remember what happened during those days. Those first few days seemed like something out of a dream, almost as if it never happened; yet it did happen. All he could remember was waking up inside the Geofront and feeling as if he had no memories or past… a total and utter clear conscious, with no back noise whatsoever. Almost like a newborn baby. But as the days passed his consciousness gradually began to grip reality and memories began to slowly return.

He took a glance across the table and at the man sitting opposite himself. He recalled the huge effort by Nerv security forces to find the commander. The search continued for many months, and just before they where about to pronounce him as 'one of the missing' he came back alone and immediately took charge once again.

Since that time, the second commander felt himself become much more observant. Not just at his job, or the everyday decisions in his life but about the whole existence and predicament the human race found itself in. As if no matter what he or any other human being does, they cannot change what fate lay before them. As if something much more grand was set in motion and he was just playing his part.

He knew this new opinion didn't apply to the man sitting opposite him. Once again Gendo Ikari was plotting to manipulate the very reality around him for his own sake, not caring for the sake of others, even those closest to him.

He stopped thinking and glanced at the file he placed inside his pocket and posed the question that had also been on his mind.

"…it wasn't just her potency level that intrigued me in that report…. what about the other data I noticed? …very unexpected" he said as he lent back against his chair.

Gendo looked at his friend for a few moments before answering "…unexpected yes, but not unmanageable. We will increase her medication until the third child is ready"

"This was Akagi's recommendation?"

"Yes"

Fuyutsuki looked away from the commander 'So… the soul does grow. The facts are right here infront of us and yet he still plans on using her as waste disposal' The more he thought about it, the more he didn't like this new plan, he felt like he was burying himself further into whatever pit he had created since the day he began working here. He initially joined the fight against the angels purely on reason being he was one of the only people who could do the job. But now… he had no choice, as soon as word gets out about what actually happened he would be hung for sure whether his intentions where good or not.

_**Ring-Ring**_

His thoughts interrupted, the second commander took the phone out of his jacket and held it up against his ear "Fuyutsuki"

"What was his last known location?"

"Does the major know of this?"

"I see… keep me informed of any developments" Fuyutsuki hung-up then turned towards the commander.

"That was Section 2… apparently the third child has been missing since early hours this morning" he informed.

A few seconds passed before Gendo replied "….and the major knows of this?"

"Yes, in turns out his last location was at Katsuragi's apartment" he stopped as he picked up his coffee "She was the one who informed Section 2"

Gendo turned from his friend and looked outside the tram window once again. A moment later he broke the silence "Bring the Major in for questioning"

Fuyutsuki looked up at him "This could… complicate matters?"

"Possibly, however it could also work to our advantage"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**School **

It was the start of another school day and the teacher was in the middle of calling out the attendance list.

"Here!" a student answered from the back of the classroom.

"Horaki? Hikari Horaki?"

The class-rep stood up "Here sensei!" then sat back down.

"Ikari? Shinji Ikari?"

"…………"

The teacher looked up from his list and observed the boys empty seat. "…Nerv business?" he asked aimed at the other 2 pilots.

He looked towards Asuka as he knew she lived with him under the same guardian.

Asuka realising the teacher was talking to her sat up a bit feeling uncomfortable "I…I dunno where the baka is…" she stated shrugging off the 'un-cool' attention the teacher was giving her.

"Oh so he's sick then?" still looking at Asuka, who now became more uncomfortable under the gaze of the teacher, and now it seemed the entire class was looking at her 'damn would he stop talking to me! Why wont he speak to wondergirl!' she thought as she turned towards the blue-headed girl and saw her starring blankly out the window '….weirdo…'

"I don't know, I wasn't home yesterday… its probably Nerv stuff" she said quickly trying to shut him up.

The younger teacher who only took the class once a week glanced at Rei who was starring out the window… something that drove the man crazy! Normally he wouldn't ask for reasons like this until the pupil came back, but the pilots where always absent and or would leave halfway through his 'sacred' teachings which really annoyed him. So he felt like pressing them just to be awkward.

"Miss. Ayanami do you know why Ikari is absent?"

"………………"

_sweat_

"_cough_ Miss. Ayanami?"

"………………."

The teacher felt a vein pop in his head and was just about to shout but was interrupted

"The information on the whereabouts of pilots is classified until otherwise informed by a qualified member of staff. You are unauthorized to know such details" she said while still looking out of the window.

"i..is that so……" he replied with a fake smile while grinding his teeth as he then continued to finish the register

'_Smart-assed bitch'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After School**

"Well this is my turn" Hikari said as she stopped walking.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow" Asuka replied as she watched her friend turn around and start her way home.

"Oh and if Shinji's sick… tell him to get well for me" Hikari said with a smile.

Asuka shrugged "The baka probably just had a Nerv appointment or something…"

"Well OK, seeya Asuka!"

Asuka stood waving until she lost sight of her friend. She turned around and slowly started walking home. As she continued she thought about the third child and couldn't help but wonder what had stopped him from coming to school. It was rare for him to have a Nerv appointment and she not know about it. And she couldn't ever remember him staying off for sickness… he was so punctual it made her sick. Whenever she had the chance she would skip school in a heartbeat. Its not like she was learning anything anyway. After a few more moments of Shinji filled thoughts she shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of him.

'Ugh… stupid baka! He better have my meal ready when I get back!' she thought as she upped her pace and headed home.

_**20 minutes later**_

As she reached the apartment door, she took her key card out and swiped open the apartment door.

"I'm baa…..ah!" she jumped back from fright as Misato jumped in her face.

"Jeeez Misato what's up with you?" she said as she cautiously moved around her guardian.

"Oh its just Asuka…." Misato said then turned back around pacing up & down near the door.

"'Oh its just Asuka'? What the hells that supposed to mean?" the girl shouted, she was offended by that comment.

The older woman turned and faced the girl "Asuka you haven't seen or spoken to Shinji today have you?"

"What? No I havent… why?" she said sensing something amiss "What's the baka hentai done now?"

_sigh_

"Asuka……. Shinji's…" she looked at the girl then moved her gaze downward towards her feet.

"Shinji's… ran away"

"WHAT? What the hell happened?" the past 30 seconds had confused the second child greatly. First she had the crap scared out of her, then she was rudely dismissed and now Shinji was apparently 'missing'. She still hadn't gotten over her welcoming… well lack thereof.

Misato turned and walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. The younger girl took this opportunity to shut the door, put her bag down and take off her shoes.

She then walked over to her guardian standing next to her with her hands on her hips and an expression that demanded an explanation.

"Well?" she said tapping her foot.

"Asuka… last night… Shinji and me…" she moved her eyes away from the younger girl.

"we…we had a fight…."

"a….fight?" Asuka looked away from her guardian as she tried to imagine the two fighting each other. But quickly shook the silly action-clip out of her mind.

"Yes…well no... actually it was" Asuka glared at her guardian. She was used to this sort of stuttering speech after living with the master of non-sense for the past 2+ years… S.I being his initials.

"It..it was more… me…sigh" she buried her head into her arm on the table.

"It was my fault… I was drunk and… and I got carried away and he" pausing for a moment "…. I think he hates me"

"Geeez Misato… what, did you sexual assault him or something?" she said spinning around and heading to the fridge. "He's more a girl than I am!" she said as she stuck her head in the fridge.

Misato lifted her head slightly from her arms and looked at the girl 'I cant expect her to understand' She then took a moment to think about the girl's own dark past and at how fragile the 2 children she stayed with are 'How could I have been so careless?' she thought as she buried her head in her arm again.

"Well I don't care what you say, he's still going to die for not making my food today!" The young redheaded girl said as she came back from the fridge with a glass of juice and a quickly thrown together sandwich. "Jus luu-k a whah he smaken ma eath" she said with a mouth full of food as she sat down across from her guardian.

"You know Asuka, I really think we should start appreciating him more and wha-…." She was cut-off.

_**RING-RING**_

Faster than Unit 01 in berserker mode the Major dashed across the room to her Nerv jacket and pulled out her phone.

"Shinji?"

"Oh sorry sir… " she quickly calmed down and listened.

"Yes I have the entire section 2 and all reserves on it sir…"

"…………."

"Oh…..yes… of course sir"

"…when is the best time?"

"Y..yes sir, right away"

The Major slowly closed her phone and stood leaning against the wall as she gazed downward towards her feet.

Sensing something had happened the young girl spoke up "What's up Misato? Who was that?" her sandwich now eaten.

The Major stood silent for a while before turning around and grabbing her jacket. "Its nothing, I'm just needed at Nerv that's all… don't worry about it" she said as she headed for the door.

Before closing the door she turned to face her young roommate "Asuka I'll probably be back tonight so don't wait up… and whatever you do DON'T leave the apartment!" she said as she turned and shut the door leaving the girl alone.

"….who said I was worried?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nerv Swimming Pool**

Rei was finishing her last two lengths of the Olympic sized pool where she had been swimming for over an hour. As she swam she thought about her coming appointment with Dr. Akagi, who had contacted her before arriving at the pool. The doctor explained it was for her health and benefit and seeing as she was already at Nerv they would start her new 'health keeping' schedule today.

However this wasn't why the young blue-headed girl was thinking about it… it was what Ritsuko had asked Rei when they first spoke. Apparently Shinji was missing and the whole of section 2 was looking for him.

'Ikari-kun is missing…?' she thought as she done a tuck and turn that would make any professional proud.

'…this was why he was absent from school today?'

As she continued to swim she couldn't help but think about the third child 'Why would he do such a thing?'

She could recall him 'running away' in the past, but that was due to the heavy stress of the initial piloting and fighting of the angels. She could understand that, but there hadn't been an angel attack now for 2 years… and so this didn't make sense to her.

To Rei the third child was a mystery. The way he spoke, his mannerisms, his kindness, how he always tried to speak to her, spend time with her and wanted to get to know her. He acted in ways no one ever did with her. For so long she couldn't understand him, but slowly and surely over the past 2 years she came to understand certain things about life, things that before she met Shinji, she never even knew existed.

For these reason she saw Shinji as a mystery and something she doubted she would ever be able to fully understand. However what puzzled and intrigued her the most wasn't the actually knowing… it was the part before the discovery, the journey. And so she would often find herself wanting to be near or around him so she could feel these strange and pleasant sensations.

She reached the edge of the pool and slowly climbed out and walked over to her towel. After wrapping the towel around herself, she made her way to the girl's locker room.

Thinking about the third child and the many questions that surrounded him confused the girl, causing her to frown confusedly very slightly. She buttoned up her school uniform then picked up her bag and made her way out of the locker room.

'…maybe Dr. Akagi will understand why he has ran away'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was walking through the depths of Nerv making her way to the hidden medical facilities. As she entered the dark room, she moved to the side and flicked the power switch instantly bringing light and revealing the room's contents. She then took a seat on the one and only chair in the middle of the room.

The room was very similar to the first child's apartment, although the layout was different and there was no window or bed. She recalled the many nights she had woke up after having strange visions of being very young living in this place. With a doctor and the commander as her only visitors…

However Rei had grown to dislike this place. This was where she was brought into this world, and each moment she spent here brought her closer to the cold and bitter reality to what she is.

Once upon a time it didn't matter to Rei. For she had a purpose, she had a bond. A bond to pilot Eva and a bond to one man… Gendo Ikari. All her life she never doubted, worried or even bothered to think of anything but fulfilling her purpose to please the commander of Nerv. But as new people came into her life along with new experiences, she found out that Gendo didn't really care for her… it was really someone else he cared for behind the kindness. And as this truth gradually began to reveal itself… her purpose, her existence and her foundation began to crumble away until the moment came when she felt it. The moment she felt the truth that lies inside her.

'…but I found him'

_**Clank**_

"Sorry Rei, I had to finish something quickly, did you wait long?" Ritsuko asked as she stepped into the dull room and shut the door behind her.

"Not really" the girl said void of emotion.

"Well you know the drill, hold your arm out" Ritsuko said as she placed a medical bag on the small tray rooting through its contents.

"Yes doctor" she replied holding out her arm. She observed the doctor collecting the supplies from the bag… she felt strange around her, but didn't know why.

'maybe I should ask her about Shinji…'

"Well let's get this over with… we were actually scheduled to do this next week, but the commander has apparently found a new use for me and I'm very busy" Ritsuko said more out of spite for herself than making actual conversation with the girl.

"I…see" the blue-headed girl replied. The doctor glanced at Rei for a moment, as she was not expecting a reply. She then tied the pressure band around the girls arm causing Rei to flinch at her aggressiveness.

"Dr. Akagi?"

The doctor turned her head around towards the girl "…yes Rei?" she was surprised the girl actually spoke to her. She would never start conversation with her before, unless she was asked a question.

"Why did Ikari-kun run away?" she said, her head looking down slightly.

'…this is odd' the doctor smiled as she took hold of the girls arm, readying the needle. "You've changed Rei" she said as she inserted the needle into the girls arm

'…it...hurts…'

"Lately you seem to act more… human" she said still grinning as she injected the contents and threw the needle into a waste disposal bin.

"Is that wrong?" the girl asked as she looked up towards the doctor.

"Of course not!" she replied as she placed a cotton pad against the puncture mark then untied the pressure band from the girl "Its just…" she turned around and placed the items in the bag "I never expected this from a doll…"

"………….."

The doctor then picked up her bag and walked to the exit "But remember Rei… dolls don't like boys"

"………….."

"I am not a doll" the girl said with a small amount of conviction as she gazed at the doctor. This caused the doctor to stop and glare at the girl.

"Don't answer back to me! Remember I'm the one who keeps that empty body of yours alive!" hatred clearly in the doctor's eyes "Do I make myself clear?"

Rei starred blankly at the older woman before answering, "…yes doctor"

Ritsuko made her way outside the door but stopped and gazed over her shoulder "The commander wont be pleased with your new attitude Rei" she then switched off the light and closed the door behind her, leaving Rei alone in pitch black.

"……….…."

'She… didn't answer my question…'

**_Outside the door_**

Ritsuko stood leaning against the door breathing heavily. 'My god!… what's wrong with me?' she thought panicking to herself, but suddenly fell to her knees as vivid images began flashing through her mind. Images of being with Misato and Shinji in the reserve tank room, surrounded by decaying and breaking bodies.

'Th…that was… me?' she fell forward holding her head in the fetus position and started to cry '…I…I was…we …lost them…because of… m-me?'

_**Clank**_

Rei stepped out of the pitch-black room and closed the door behind her. As she turned to leave she stopped to see a terrified Ritsuko looking up at her desperately.

After 10 seconds of starring blankly at the doctor she turned and made her way back to Nerv HQ.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katsuragi Residence**

Asuka was lying on her back with her legs crossed reading a magazine, which she held above her. She had been like this for the past hour or so, reading anything and everything she could find as the TV failed to entertain her.

"Aaaargh… Shinji no baka!" she yelled in frustration as she sat up and threw her magazine at the wall. She looked at her watch '9:47pm'

"Why do I have to suffer just because he feels like running away?" she said angrily then took a very large breath and slowly let it out. She sat in the middle of the room with her chin resting on her knee and her arms wrapped around her.

She looked around the room randomly scanning for anything that could possibly serve a purpose. Her eyes stopping as a small flashing light caught her attention from the other side of the room.

Her head popped up as she identified the object '…the phone! Yes I'll phone Hikari, see what she's upto!' She quickly got up and walked to the phone with intent and purpose.

She picked it up and quickly dialled her friend's number then leaned back against the wall and waited for an answer.

Hikari: "Hello?"

"Hey Hikari its Asuka"

Hikari: "Oh hey Asuka! What's up?"

Asuka pulled herself off the wall and made her way to the sitting area "Ahh nothing much… actually I'm bored out of my mi-……." Asuka suddenly stopped as she heard mumbling in the background.

"Hikari who's with you?"

Hikari: "_whisper-whisper_ …oh umm… no one Asuka"

Asuka rolled her eyes "Hikari you are such a bad liar you know that? Besides I've just heard you whispering!"

Hikari: "Oh.. I…no its not _whisper-giggle-whisper_ …."

Hikari: "…._whisper-_stop it… toji!-_whisper-giggle_…"

"Hikari! What's that stooge doing with you at this time?" Asuka was frustrated with her friend… she hated that guy! And what the hell was he doing with her?

Hikari: "No Asuka it's not what you think! –_rumble_- (((tell-her-to go away))) --"

'!'

"Tell that worthless piece of fish bait that I'm going to kill him tomorrow!" Asuka fumed after hearing his words.

A few rumblings and a lot of noise later Hikari came back to the phone.

Hikari: "Sorry about that Asuka… we can speak now"

"Hikari! Just what's he doing at your house at this time?" she demanded. His comment earlier set the fire burning.

Hikari: "i…its... nothing asuka.. we… we just spend time together some nights… that's all" the girl replied timidly.

"Some nights? So this isn't the first time? You….. " Asuka stopped then let out a sigh "… you know what? Forget it, do what you like…"

Hikari: "Thanks Asuka" she said chirpily "Anyway what's up? Why did you call?"

"Ohh no reason really, I've just been bored out of my mind because Misato and the baka are out" she said letting out a sigh

Hikari: "Oh so Shinji's ok then? That's good news"

"Well no actually, the reason I'm alone is because the idiot's gone! He's got the whole of Nerv looking for him!"

Hikari: "What? He's missing? What happened!"

"Pffft the idiot ha-----..**_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_**" Asuka pulled the phone away from her ear due to the sudden loud noise, which was shortly replaced by a woman operator's voice.

"_We are sorry. But this call has been terminated for security reasons, we apologise for the inconvenience and ask for your full cooperation and understanding" _

Asuka starred at the phone for a few seconds before turning it off… she was not pleased.

"SHINJI NO BAKA!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Streets of Tokyo-3**

Rei was making her way through the city streets, it was nighttime and she was exhausted. She had spent the rest of the day with the commander who had summoned her before she left Nerv after having her 'appointment' with Dr. Akagi.

As she continued to walk across the dark city, the streetlights marking her way, she thought back to what the commander had spoken to her about, and of what she was required to do.

'…this is…my purpose?' she was confused, she didn't understand why he asked her to do this. But it wasn't her place to question orders '…even if I am… required to die…' She frowned at that thought, but couldn't understand why.

It wasn't her orders that confused her… or even death itself. It was the newly found doubt that confused her 'Is this what Dr.Akagi meant? By being more… human?'

She continued across a road and turning a street corner as she could gradually make out her apartment building in the distance '…I should rest… it will be clear tomorrow'

She looked to her left towards the trees, plants and hedges. She had never noticed them before… 'they are… pretty' she thought to herself as she stopped and held a flower in the small palm of her hand.

_whimper- -sniff- -whimper_

Rei quickly looked up '…someone is... crying' she released the flower and made her way through a small opening in the hedge. It was very dark and she could barely see. She heard the weeping again and turned over a small hedge to see someone sitting bent forward weeping.

'…. Shinji?'

She made her way towards him but quickly stopped as the boy jumped up at the sound of her footsteps.

"Who's there?" he said, alarmed

Rei stood there and observed the third child. He looked dirty, tired and his face was red, streaked with tears.

"Ikari-kun… people are looking for you"

'Rei?…' the boy was surprised to see her.

"I… I know.." He tried his best to straighten himself out, but his hands could only do so much "but… I…" he stopped as he looked at the girl. She stood stirring at him blankly.

"You should report in at Nerv" she said absolutely, but with a hint of concern.

She felt strange seeing the boy the way he was. It wasn't right… she wanted to correct it but didn't have the slightest clue how. So instead she did the first thing that came to mind.

"I will take you too Nerv" she said as she walked towards the boy and grabbed his arm, walking him out of the bushes. The boy meekly followed her '…?'

As she continued marching him towards the nearest Nerv entrance she felt him flinch slightly in her hand, which caused her to turn towards him

"Rei… I…ummm" he looked down towards the ground. She stopped and turned towards him letting his hand go and waited for him to speak.

"I… don't think …I …want to go just yet…" he said meekly still looking down at the ground.

"Why?" she could see he seemed more nervous and edgy than usual.

He looked up at her and began to rub the back of his neck "I…umm.. ran… ran away" he continued to look at her timidly "So… I …d-don't want to go back… just yet"

"You want to leave this place?" A confused expression came across the girls face.

He slowly looked down again and nodded slightly.

Although she didn't understand very well, and she knew that the correct thing to do was bring him into Nerv………… however….

She turned back around and started walking the way they came. The boy stood there and watched her leave… he was unsure of what she was doing.

Sensing he wasn't following her, she stopped and looked over her shoulder "Are you coming Ikari-kun?"

Still rubbing the back of his neck "Umm… where too?"

She turned around fully to face him "To my apartment… you cannot sleep outside"

Shinji looked up at the girl and smiled before walking ahead with her

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End of Chapter 2_:**

Well that's chapter 2 done! Thanks for the reviews! Any constructive criticism is always welcome! I will try and get chapter 3 out within 2 weeks but I cant promise anything sorry :(

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

Cheers- 

Keshin


	3. Chapter 3

This is a fanfiction of the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. The fic is focussed on characters Rei and Shinji, but touch on the entire crew. The story takes place after third impact.

**Disclaimer: The characters, locations, names and original story belong to Gainax.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 is here! Hurrah! _Cough_……………….. Sorry about the delay. There were many reasons, the biggest one probably due to my brain apparently deciding to take a vacation.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Just Him & Her**

_Chapter 3_

Shinji followed Rei as they both made their way up the stairs into the apartment block. It was very dark and the only light available was from the streetlights shining outside, which wasn't nearly enough for the third child but it was sufficient to light their way.

He took a glance at the girl infront of him, he felt awkward but at the same time relaxed, which was strange considering the day he had had. When Rei first approached him outside, his immediate thought was that his little game of 'hide-and-seek' had come to an end and that he'd be marched back to Nerv. Which is what happened at first, but to think she would allow him to spend the night in her apartment…? 'Doesn't she think I'm pathetic?'

As they continued further up the stairs he noticed it was getting darker because the streetlights where no longer level with the floor they where on, and so it created huge dark shadowy areas.

Shinji felt a shiver run up his spine 'Why does she live here alone?' he thought to himself as they finally reached the desired floor and began making their way to her apartment.

He stopped a few feet behind the girl as she opened her unlocked door and made her way inside. Stepping forward he walked over to the entrance but stopped as he glanced inside. It was pretty much the same as his last visit, but there seemed to be more 'stuff' randomly scattered around.

Noticing that the girl seemed to disappear into the cloud of darkness that was her apartment, he started to wonder if he should come in or not without a more…proper invitation. After all he was a good well-mannered young man and standards had to be kept.

"Umm…. Ayanami?" he said leaning sideways trying to get a better view inside. A few moments passed until she appeared from around the corner.

"Yes Ikari-kun?" she answered in her usual stoic expressionless fashion.

Being able to see her calmed him down a bit, as this whole building was freaking him out. He swore he saw something move and heard a noise down the shadowy end of the corridor. He wanted in… manners or not, he was scared. "I…umm…don't want to intrude" he said edging his way in very slightly.

Rei stood and starred at him for a moment "…you want to sleep outside?" she said moving her head to the side questioningly making her hair droop over to one side.

Shinji had grown to love that small expression; he thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen "…no" he said shaking his head for emphasis "I mean… I don't want to cause you any trouble" he said nervously, already practically inside the apartment.

"You are not trouble Ikari-kun" she stated absolutely while looking him in the eyes. She then turned and made her way over to the lamp near her bed and switched it on - dimly lighting the room.

The boy who was now fully inside, slipped off his shoes and placed them by the door along with his school bag. He then put his hand on the door and gave it a push-shut only for it to spring back and hit his foot. "Aah!" he let out a small cry and hopped on one foot while trying to sooth his other.

A short while after the pain had subsided he turned back towards the still open door and tried to manually close it, 'Damn door! Something's jammed!' He had his shoulder pushing against it with his two hands on the knob trying to force it shut with all his strength.

"Ikari-kun?"

Startled, the boy quickly released the door and swivelled around towards the girl only for it to swing open again and hit him full force in the back knocking him forward towards the girl. With reflexes gained through many years worth of pilot training, the first child reached out her arms in an attempt to stop the boy falling. Unfortunately Shinji had also done the same causing their arms to hit and lock awkwardly. He fell forward with his head over her shoulder and his left arm holding up her body and his right hand further down holding her lower back. They would have been awarded a straight 10 points if it where a Flamenco dancing competition.

They stayed like that for a good minute, both alarmed and gradually adjusting to the very close proximity they both now shared. After a short while, a heavy breathing Shinji pulled his head back and looked at the girl. Her hair was flustered over her face and the shallow light of the lamp reflected over the curves of her neck and collarbone with her mouth slightly ajar.

"be…beautiful" the boy muttered unconsciously in appreciation to the sight before him. He noticed a blush appear on the girls face then suddenly realised what he had just said. He quickly stood up and released himself from her and turned to the side blushing.

A still heavily breathing and flustered Ayanami fixed her uniform, which had been twisted from the entanglement and steadied herself '…beautiful...' she replayed his words over and over 'he thinks I'm…beautiful?' Rei held her hands up to her cheeks to investigate the abnormal heat that was radiating from them. Almost shyly she turned her red orbs sideways and focussed on the boy who was facing away from her holding his back.

'….?'

"Are you hurt? Ikari-kun?" she said looking him up and down, noticing a red stain on his white school shirt

The boy who was still blushing only realised the pain after the two had separated, he was glad the light was so dim or she would see how flustered and red he was. 'she probably thinks I'm perverted…'

He turned his head towards her still holding his back "I...i'm ok... I think the door knob stuck in my back" he said with a small nervous laugh scratching the back of his head.

Rei was looking at him very intensely; similarly to the way she did during clean-up duty. Shinji stood and watched as she made her way around him and bent down before lifting his shirt up, causing him to change yet another colour of the rainbow.

"You are bleeding" she stated as she observed the wound.

Shinji was going crazy inside by the touch of her soft hands on his lower back. He felt her fingers move up his spine, almost tickling him causing him to close his eyes from the pleasant sensation.

Snapping out of his 'pleasurable daze,' the boy afraid of getting too carried away turned around and sheepishly took her hands and stood her up, blushing like a beetroot.

"I...I'm ok" he said trying to put a brave face on "It doesn't really hurt" but in truth… the more he stood there, the more intense the pain grew. 'Damn door!' he thought smiling on the outside.

Rei was unsure because the wound seemed very bad in her opinion. She walked over to the door and looked at the handle. It was broken and rusted with a very sharp metal edge. After a quick observation she closed the door with apparent ease, causing Shinji to sweat then turned around to face him. She was not satisfied with his answer.

"………………."

"………………."

Shinji triple blinked under the gaze he was receiving then watched as she walked into the small kitchen. She bent down and stuck her head inside the cupboard. Moments later she walked over with what appeared to be an old, dusty tin case.

"We cannot leave the wound without cleaning it" she turned and pointed towards the door "…the handle is broken and rusted, there is a good chance of infection" she then walked over to the bed and turned towards him.

"Please lay down here…"

As soon as Shinji heard those words he could have sworn he heard someone call him a pervert. An image of Asuka glaring death at him immediately popped into his mind, followed by a grinning Touji and Aida with an embarrassed class rep behind them.

"Rei…really it… its ok" the boy said holding up his hands trying to avoid the situation. He knew from experience that any situation involving himself, a bed and a female needed to be avoided at all costs, no matter what!

"Lay down"

"Yes ma'am" - _Sweat _

Like the obedient young man he was, he made his way towards the bed, still a little flustered. He watched her blow dust off of the old first aid box.

"Umm... re… Ayanami?" She looked up from the box letting him know he had her attention. "I thought you said you where going to clean my wound?" he said as he observed the dirty old, dust-covered box.

She blinked at him then answered, "I did"

_Sweat _

"Oh... umm.. ok" he dismissed his worries and carefully laid down on the bed being careful not to move awkwardly and avoid any unnecessary pain. He raised his shirt from underneath him to uncover his back.

As he lay down, he could smell the girl's scent on her bed covers. He found himself breathing it in, as it seemed to help him relax. He moved his head sideways and watched as she prepared the medical contents of the box. She unwrapped some sealed, sterilized wipes and moved closer to him. Then started to carefully clean his wound.

Shinji had his eyes closed as she wiped up the blood on and around the wound. She then took a small plastic can and sprayed the wound, which made the boy flinch from the stinging sensation. After a short while of careful attention she applied a pad over the wound "please hold it in place" she said as she guided his hand to the area.

She then turned and rolled out a large bandage "Can you sit up?" she asked.

"Oh sure" he said lifting himself up to the side of the bed.

She took the bandage and moved her arms around his waist, intent on wrapping the bandage around him. This made Shinji go rigid once again "Sorry did I hurt you?" she asked as she moved back slightly to see his face. "Oh...umm.. n-no" he said turning his blushing face to the side.

Rei then finished securing the bandage making sure it wasn't too tight or too slack. She stepped back and looked at the boy.

Shinji took this as a sign she was finished and slowly stood. 'wow… this is good!' he thought to himself as he observed her work. He looked up at her "This is great… thanks Ayanami!" he said with a smile. She nodded to him and then placed the items back into the box and returned to the kitchen.

Shinji watched her as she placed the box back into the cupboard. He thought about the care and attention she had just given him and couldn't help but wonder why she lived in this very repressed apartment. He turned around and observed the room, it was filthy and he doubted it had ever been cleaned. He saw randomly scattered pieces of paper, boxes, clothes and towels all around him 'why does she live like this?' he wondered.

"Umm…Ayanami?" He turned towards her.

She stood-up from the cupboard and turned towards him "Yes Ikari-kun?"

"I was just…umm …wondering…" he paused for a moment "…why do you... live in this abandoned building alone?" he asked gingerly.

Rei looked at the boy for a moment as she thought about his question… the more she played the question through her mind the harder it seemed to find an answer. A moment later she recalled a memory of being with the commander and him arranging this place for her. There wasn't really a reason she did, she was just ordered too.

"Commander Ikari arranged for me to stay here" she said still trying to remember the event.

"Ohh" the boy looked down at his feet. 'Father wanted Rei to live here alone?' the mentioning of his father always brought him down. He always thought his father liked Rei… well enough for him to be her guardian. So why would he make her live in such a lifeless, dull place?

"…do you still…dislike you father?" Rei asked, she noticed his change of expression when she mentioned the commander.

Shinji looked up at the girl "I…I don't know" he said as he thought about it "their was a time I thought so. And I know I don't 'like' him as a father" he paused "but…ever since I was little…all he's ever done is manipulated me" he stopped, lost in his own memories.

'Manipulate…' Rei thought to herself for a moment before looking up at the boy. She observed him, as he appeared to live out the memories of his past. Painful memories.

Stepping forward, and with a conviction she had only ever used one time before with a certain commander of Nerv, she spoke up "But…" She watched him look up towards her.

"You can change" She finished, capturing him with her gaze.

"Ch…change?" He was surprised to see such conviction in the girl.

She nodded "If you want to… you can change your life whenever you want"

Shinji took a moment to consider her words 'Change my life? Does she mean… start new? Move away from Eva…from my father?'

He smiled at the girl and nodded. "What about you Rei?" he asked, forgetting about the name formalities for a moment.

"Me…I…" Rei looked down slightly and thought about her future and her predicament 'I'm the one for whom nothing will change'

She looked up at the boy, "My future is set…along with Eva" she stated quietly.

Shinji just stood and looked at the girl. He wasn't sure what she meant, but he got the feeling that she was also a piece in a larger game that was being governed by his own father.

He frowned at that thought, he felt like apologising for his father's behaviour but he knew how stupid that was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katsuragi Residence**

Misato stepped into her apartment closing the door behind her. She was tired and depressed. She walked through the kitchen area throwing her keys onto the table and placed her jacket over the chair. She then made her way to the fridge where she immediately reached for a beer.

'!'

She moved her hand away from the freezing can, taken back by her pre-programmed, unconscious command. "What am I thinking?" she told herself while grabbing a soda instead. She had been planning to cutback on the amount she consumed, and now it seemed she was a little too late.

She made her way over to the sitting area to find the second child sprawled out on the floor surrounded by mountains of magazines, junk food and soda bottles. The buzz from the static TV screen adding the final piece to the picture scene that lay before her.

Sighing the Major made her way over to the girl and started picking up the rubbish, all the while mumbling something about being a bad role model. She continued to clear up while thinking back over her meeting with the commander.

'So… I'm no longer his guardian…' she thought as she placed the bin-bag into the trashcan. She then made her way over to the girl on the floor and bent down next to her.

"Asuka?" She wanted to wake her seeing as how awkward she looked on the floor. From past experience she knew this always led to a bad back the next day.

"……………"

"…Asuka?" This time giving her a little push.

_"_Urgh…not now mama…_" _the girl mumbled as she turned away from the Major smacking her lips and curling into a ball.

The Major looked at the peaceful looking girl for a moment before standing up. She walked into another room and grabbed a pillow and spare bed sheet and returned to the girl carefully placing the pillow under her head and let the sheet fall over her. She then made her way to her room. She was tired and needed time to think about the events of the day.

15 minutes later the Major had climbed into bed after finishing her nightly requirements and switched off the light. She was lying on her back starring up at the ceiling.

'…he'll probably be living at Nerv alone…' She thought as she placed her hands over her face.

'Why was I so careless?' She took a moment to think about the boy's future. 'There goes his one and only family…' She turned her head to the side and reached up grabbing a picture frame next to her alarm clock 'I doubt he'll ever want to live this way again' she thought as she took the frame into her hands and ran her fingers over the image.

"Kaji…"

"Where are you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 402**

Rei was standing looking up at the large wardrobe in her apartment. It was filled with clothes, mostly school or Nerv issued, but at the top ledge was a large quilt. That was her target. She reached up stretching her arms out, but was only able to scissor cut it with her fingers. She tried to pull it down but it seemed to be stuck.

Catching on Shinji hopped over to her and reached up beside her, as he was taller and had a longer reach. Rei stepped back to allow him more room.

"Its…_huff_…stuck…_huff_… on something" he said, pulling on the item.

After a short while he tried feeling around for what was catching, but couldn't reach very far. He stepped onto the edge of the wardrobe and gazed over finally able to see. He lifted the quilt over the obstacle then reached up with his other hand to get a better hold of the large cover. He stopped suddenly as a jolt of pain came surging up his injured back "Aaagh!" Trying his best to hold onto the wardrobe he reached out for a better grip of the ledge but the large covers came crashing onto him, sending him falling back down to the floor with the quilt on top of him "Umph!"

Rei who had stepped back to allow Shinji more room stood starring at the huge heap infront of her. She watched him after a few moments of groaning, slowly sit up with the covers still over his head. He took his free hand and pulled the quilt off his head then looked up at the girl, who was standing with slightly wide eyes looking at him.

A moment passed between the two as they exchanged surprised and amused expressions, a second later Shinji started to laugh at what happened, and to his surprise Rei started to giggle too.

Taken back Shinji's laughing stopped, replaced by amazement. 'She's laughing!' He watched, as her shoulders would softly shake and her giggle would escape her mouth even though she tried to restrain herself. The sound of her laugh seemed angelic to him, he never thought he would ever hear it. It was so special to him; he would never forget it as long as he lived.

15 minutes later they finally finished making Shinji's bed. They had doubled over the quilt and laid it out on the floor then placed a bed sheet over it. Rei had placed one of her pillows on the bed even though Shinji protested at first, he told her he would use his school bag but she insisted.

Shinji was now sitting on his makeshift bed waiting for Rei to come out of the bathroom. He briefly thought over how his day had gone and the extremities between his depression and now his happiness.

He looked up towards the bathroom as he could hear Rei moving around. He smiled to himself, just the thought that she was close by like this brought him so much comfort 'I…wish it could always be like this' he thought as his eyes moved downwards. His smile slowly fading with a sigh. Shaking his head rid of the bad feelings, he let it all go and stretched his arms out and yawned. He was exhausted. He had been awake since yesterday and was unable to sleep, for obvious reasons. His legs felt like jelly because he had been walking up and down the hills surrounding Tokyo-3 all day, only coming into the city for food and water.

He took one more look towards the bathroom then laid back and got as comfortable as possible being careful not to hurt his back.

Meanwhile Rei had just finished her nighttime necessaries and was ready to finally sleep. However before she left the bathroom she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She was searching for something, something that she found each night, something that had never left her… however tonight it was proving difficult to find. She steadied herself and tried again. Her face blurred out as she fell deeper into her own gaze.

'Why can't I find it…?' She felt confused, but at the same time… content. Where was the emptiness? The emptiness that had been with her ever since she could remember? She lowered her head slightly in confusion.

A moment later her searching was interrupted as an image of a smiling third child flashed through her mind.

'Shinji…'

Her head shot back to the mirror as she looked once again into her eyes. She found it! But this time the empty void that had once consumed her was no longer empty.

Rei felt the muscles in her face tighten causing her to focus back onto her reflection.

"I'm……. smiling" she said under her breath as she witnessed the incredible event unfold before her eyes. She moved her head downwards and slowly brought her hands up towards her chest. She wanted this feeling to last as much as possible. "to…live" she whispered closing her eyes contently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside Apartment 402**

"Move out" said a man dressed in an all black body suite. Two other men, dressed identically to himself immediately moved on forward.

Moving with swift and silent efficiency, they snuck up against the wall and approached their target. As they neared the door entrance they split-up and each took a side.

"We are in position sir" One of the men said quietly into his earpiece as he waited for his commanding officers orders.

"Affirmative, await further instruction" the man in charge replied. He then turned his attention to a small laptop and swiftly typed in a few commands. A few seconds later a live connection was made, and a static Nerv screen followed.

"Sir we've located the third child"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The commander of Nerv turned his attention away from his "work" and towards a screen showing one of his highest-ranking personal agents.

"Very good captain, what is his location" he asked coolly as he gazed into the screen.

"Sir, target was found in company of the first child, they where both last seen entering the firsts residence" he answered swiftly.

Gendo moved he gaze downwards as he took a moment to think. His thoughts where interrupted as another person came up besides him.

"Its as expected" the female voice added. She turned her attention from the screen towards the man standing silently next to her.

"What are you going to do?" the doctor asked.

"Everything is proceeding as planned" He stated before turning towards her "This was expected and any interruption in development could cause difficulties further on"

Ritsuko turned her head slightly "So you're just going to leave them alone?" She had always been curious to how Gendo would handle this part of the scheme. She was one of the few who knew about the new purpose of Nerv… well… most of it.

"Yes" He answered and then looked up towards the screen to see the agent waiting patiently.

"Withdraw your men and continue to monitor the two" He commanded.

"Yes sir" Finally getting his orders the agent shut down the video link, relaying the orders over to his team.

Gendo turned away from the now static screen and back to a wall mounted computer screen where he began taking notes from the data the machine was putting out.

Ritsuko who was still looking at him, took a moment to contemplate his latest decision. 'So he's leaving the two alone…' Just the thought of the two children being alone together… uneased her. Even though she and the commander had come to the conclusion that this was a highly possible scenario, and that the attraction was purely a side effect, it still didn't stop her from feeling… disgusted.

She made her way across the dark room filled with obscure biological and mechanical machinery. She stopped at a large machine that was rotating rapidly, containing many test tubes. She pressed a few buttons causing the machine to gradually decrease its speed until it came to a complete stop. She then took one of the test tubes and sealed it before walking back over to him.

"Its ready" she said holding the tube up and looking at the yellow liquid.

"I see… so we're on schedule" he replied not moving from his screen.

Still looking at the tube she continued "…it should increase the growth rate by 20 percent. However it depends on how his body reacts to the formula…" she paused for a moment and looked at the man before continuing, "We will likely find out how he reacts during the first 24 hours"

"Very well, have the third child start the new formula tomorrow and keep him in overnight"

"To-tomorrow? Isn't that a little soon?" She asked surprised, referring to the third child's recent behaviour.

"It is the perfect time" He stated flatly as he turned to look at the glamorous woman.

"But… surely we should wait to monitor his condition before continuing? Even though he has grown physically since… then" she trailed off, but quickly regained her composure "He is very fragile, this is clearly a side-effect of his condition. It is stopping him growing in other ways. I believe he will continue to get worse, and I think going too fast may end in disaster…" she was cut off.

"Then you will use his condition to your advantage doctor. The main importance is increasing his potency to the necessary level." He stopped and handed her one of his many notes.

"The third child is being relocated to Nerv from tomorrow onwards. If you are foreseeing problems with his health then we will have him placed under your care as his new guardian"

Surprised Ritsuko held out her hand but was stopped before she could say anything.

"The Major has already been relieved of the responsibility and has been dismissed for one week so you will have plenty of time to implement what is needed without distraction" He turned then looked at her over his shoulder. "The time is close doctor…you are dismissed"

Ritsuko who was taken back by this new load of responsibility slowly calmed down and let out a sigh. She lowered her gaze to her feet. 'Damnit Gendo! Its your son, you take responsibility!' She looked back up at him before slowly turning around making her way to the exit.

As she reached the exit she slowed down and slowly brought her hand up and held the doorframe. Slightly blushing she turned her head over her shoulder and looked at the man through her side view. Her gaze full of nervous lust and desire.

A minute passed before Gendo noticed she hadn't left. He turned and looked at her over his shoulder, the dim flickering light bouncing off of his glasses. He knew what she wanted; he could see it in her eyes.

Another minute passed between the two before Ritsuko smiled slightly, taking his silence as the green light she had wanted. She then turned around to face him completely, and gradually stalked over to him.

"…………"

"…………"

"…you are dismissed… doctor"

Ritsuko froze mid-stride. It wasn't just because of his answer, but also how cold his voice was. He never spoke to her that way!

Unsure of herself, she looked around confused as tears began brewing up inside. She bowed her head and turned quickly to avoid letting him see her weakness and ran through the exit holding her face as tears began falling freely.

'…that bastard!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apartment 402**

Rei stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a loose school shirt revealing her slender shaped legs and top half of her chest. Shinji who had heard the girl walk in lifted himself up and leant on his elbows to see her. '!' He quickly sat-up straight and turned his head to the side.

Rei who was oblivious to the boy's hormone driven plight, innocently made her way over to her bed and sat on the end.

"Do you want to bath Ikari-kun?" she asked looking across at him.

"Umm… no its ok..." he said as he turned his view towards her again overcome with relief and also disappointment that she was now sitting 'At least its not like the first time I was here' he told himself as the memory invaded his not so innocent mind for the umpteenth time.

"I'll get a shower at Nerv tomorrow" he said as he looked down towards his feet.

"So you have decided to go back?" she asked curiously.

He looked up at her and nodded slightly "…I…I know its stupid of me… to run away from my problems…" he said as he turned his gaze to his side "but I…I feel like I can face them now" turning back towards her "Spending time with you has shown me this" he said as he looked her in the eyes, but immediately blushed after realising what he had just said.

Rei felt her cheeks heat up by his comment, however for Rei, his words just placed the emphasis on the wonderful night she had had. These new experiences filled her with life.

"I…see" she said looking down at her knees.

A comfortable silence fell between the two for a few moments before it was finally interrupted "Ikari-kun?"

Shinji looked up at her letting her know she had his attention "…why did you run away?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

'There's that expression again' he smiled inwardly "Umm…I…" he took a moment to recall what had happened and how he felt "….I was betrayed…" he looked down and frowned slightly "by Misato…she…she just goes too far and…" He paused for a moment. Finding it hard to explain himself "I… I just couldn't take it anymore…" he pulled his legs up towards his chest "…I can't go back living that way anymore!" he said feeling tears build up inside "…I…. cant…" he fought to keep the tears from escaping his eyes, but was losing terribly.

Rei sat looking at the boy, she didn't know what to do or how to react. She felt strange inside watching him this way… similar to the way she felt when she found him outside, but this was more… intense.

"I…I'm sorry" she said unsure of herself.

Shinji lifted his head up and smiled through a pained face, "No, its not your fault Rei" He said stifling a new set of tears back with his arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later the two had climbed into their separate beds and had switched the light off, while trying their best to dismiss the awkward atmosphere that had developed.

Shinji was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. He wanted to bring back the pleasant mood from earlier. Before he messed it up with his crying 'I'm such an idiot…' he told himself before he decided to break the silence.

"Re…umm...Ayanami?"

Rei who was also lying on her back flickered her eyes open. She wasn't sleeping, quite the opposite. She was having a small battle with her mind trying to shut out all these new crazy thoughts and feelings. It certainly was different from her usual nights.

"Yes Ikari-kun?"

Glad that she wasn't asleep he continued, "I…I just want to… to thank you"

"Why?"

"Umm… for letting me stay here…" he stopped for a moment and gave out a small nervous laugh "When you found me, I actually thought you would march me back to Nerv"

Rei took a moment before answering him "I see"

A small silence fell between the two, but it didn't bother either of them. They both took this moment to think. It was during this time that Shinji remembered something that had been on his mind for the past year or so. And to him… Rei was the perfect person to speak too.

"Umm Ayanami? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Ikari-kun" Rei answered, after opening her eyes again.

Smiling at her politeness he continued, "I was wondering… what do you think happened to the angels? Will they come back?" he asked curiously. He had tried this conversation with Asuka only to be returned with something along the lines of, '_Moron_. Who cares? _Idiot_. It's good that they don't come back! _Baka_. Don't jinx a good thing!' He sighed to himself at that memory, but concentrated on his current situation.

Rei took a moment before answering the boy, "The angels will not return" she stated softly.

Surprised by her answer he perked up a little "They wont? How do you know?" he was intrigued.

Rei moved her eyes downwards in confusion "…I…I'm not sure" she paused "I just know"

"Ohh" Shinji replied as he lowered his eyes. If it were someone else who said this, then he would have doubted, but being Rei… for some reason… he knew she was telling the truth.

A moment later he looked back up towards the ceiling "Then… why do we keep training to fight the angels? Is it only Nerv who knows this?" he was confused. Over the last 6 months he began to find certain holes in his memories. Some things just didn't add-up to him. However he never really though much of it… he was too preoccupied with his own emotions and change that he felt within himself.

Rei turned her head to the side and looked out of her window at the night sky. She recalled what the commander had prepared her for, and what her new purpose was. Frowning slightly she answered, "The commander feels it necessary to keep this information private"

Deflated slightly, the boy sighed at the thought of his father. He quickly shook his head and concentrated on another issue that had been bothering him. "…Sometimes I have visions… of events that I don't know about" he frowned and turned his head towards her bed. His eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness. "I think… something big happened…"

Rei turned her gaze towards the boy's direction "I too have… visions"

"You do?" he asked, almost glad that she did. He knew he wasn't the only person who did. He recalled the many times he would have to fend off the bombardment of questions his friends attacked him with… well mostly Aida. He was positive that something had happened at Nerv. However Shinji brushed him off as being paranoid.

He sighed to himself and closed his eyes "Do… do you think an angel did this?"

Rei was now lying sideways comfortably; her eyes closed as she began to slowly lose consciousness "I… don't know… Shinji" she murmured softly.

Shinji smiled to himself. Content and peaceful, he allowed himself to slip-away from the real world.

"Goodnight Rei…"

"…Goodnight Shinji"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji found himself walking through the Geofront. The huge underground dome-shaped human fort was open, revealing the sky. He continued to walk barefoot through the grass while letting the sunlight hit his face.

His peaceful stroll was interrupted as he felt something come between him and his view of the sun. Slowly opening his eyes he looked up, holding his hand above his eyes. He could make out huge white, Eva like flying giants. Their heftily wings flapping, keeping themselves airborne as they parted from each other and began to circle the space between himself and the sun.

As he continued to watch the spectacle, he felt the sun getting warmer. He squinted his eyes and saw an object that seemed to come out of the sun. As it grew closer, he could make out its outline. It was Unit-01, held out in the crucifix position.

He stood in awed silence at the display before him. He felt a luring… something calling him, pulling him almost towards Unit-01. He slowly walked over and watched as the huge giant stood on the floor. As it straightened out, its shoulders humped over and its hands slowly came up beside him. Surrounding him protectively.

As the sun set around him he looked up at the sky and watched as the white Eva units seemed to melt into eachother, leaving one behind. He watched it land and lower its gaze down at him. Its face gradually changed as it came closer to him, stopping before its sinister expression changed into a face-wide grin, immediately striking terror into the boy.

Quickly, he turned and ran towards Unit-01. The harder he ran, the further away his protector was. He looked over his shoulder to see the grinning white Eva change. He gradually slowed down and watched as its body twisted and turned into a more human shape. Still scared he made it to Unit-01 and jumped between its hands, turning to face the white giant. The white giant bent forward on its knees and straightened itself out, before falling forward towards him.

"Shinji…"

Shinji closed his eyes and held his arms out over his head, bracing for impact.

"Shinji…"

A moment passed until he realised the impact didn't happen. He slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arm to see what looked like a Unit-01, but made out of light. Shinji found himself unable to turn away from the giant of light. He felt drawn to it, but the more he looked, the less he could take. He felt his heart beating faster and his head slowly beginning to spin.

"No….no…NOOOOOO!" Too much for the third child to handle, he turned around quickly towards Unit-01, only to see it starring back at him in its true form, without restraints.

"…Shinji…"

Freaking out the third child jammed his eyes shut and curled up into a ball "Shinji…". He felt someone walk-up and stop besides him. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw Rei. The girl he had been constantly thinking about for the past year, standing next to him…completely naked, yet also glowing white. Her hair fell over her features; Shinji was unable to make out any expression. However, even though it was Rei Ayanami... he could tell it was not the Rei he knew. This was a different Rei, the one from his visions.

"Shinji wake up".

Feeling a push, Shinji began to grasp control of his real body as his consciousness slowly took control.

"Ugh" he flickered his eyes open to see Rei, the real Rei kneeling down looking at him, with what seemed like a worried expression on her face.

Still not fully back to reality he slowly sat-up and starred at the blue-haired girl. A moment passed until he took note of where he was and of what she was wearing… well NOT wearing.

"Aaah!" His nose on the verge of bursting, he quickly turned around, away from the completely naked first child.

Taken back by his odd behaviour Rei bent over to try to see the boys face.

"Shinji?" She asked as she continued her struggle with the covers.

"Y—yes?" he squeaked from under the covers not releasing his death-grip on them.

"Are you OK? You have been talking and shouting out in your sleep…I have been unsure whether to wake you or not" She asked oblivious to the boys current blood-rushed plight. "It is now morning"

"A..a…a…" the boy took a moment to remember how to speak. "Ohh…_gulp_… sorry Ayanami… I was just... h-having a bad dream" His breathing slowly began to regulate as he felt the girl ease off and back up slightly.

"Oh… a dream?" she half asked.

This got the boys attention. "Yes a dream…. You don't have dreams Rei?" he asked as he gradually lowered the covers from obstructing his view to being able to see only her face.

By the look on her face he could tell she needed an explanation "You know… at night, when you're sleeping. Sometimes strange thoughts play out through your mind" .

"Like a memory?" She asked moving her head to the side.

"Umm…" he stopped to think, "Yes sometimes dreams can be memories…"

She nodded too him and stood up.

'!' Shinji's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight given to him. It took a few seconds for the brains command to take effect. He quickly buried his face into the covers again… 'This is too much first thing in the morning!'

Rei stepped over the buried boy towards the bathroom. Before she entered she turned around to face him "I shall bath before we leave…"

"…O..o..o.ok…" the boy replied with his hand waving her into the bathroom.

Rei looked at the boy for a few moments and tilted her head to the side before entering the shower. 'He is acting strange'

A minute later Shinji heard the shower running and took it as a safe sign to look up. He quickly surveyed the small apartment and stood up. '_Whew_… Asuka would kill me if she saw that' he thought to himself as he began to stretch his tired muscles. He quickly stopped as he remembered his back, but was surprised he never hurt himself. He twisted himself around to try and see the wound, but it was in such an awkward position to see. He took his hand and gently pocked it, which to his surprise didn't hurt at all and there appeared to be no bleeding.

'Strange…' he thought.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the mess he had made throughout the night. He took her pillow and breathed in her scent one last time before placing it on her bed. He then took her bed sheet and folded it, placing it next to the pillow.

He turned around and looked down at the huge quilt. He carefully folded it before taking it over to the large wardrobe in the corner of the small apartment. With a little push and shove, he managed to get it onto the shelf without any problems. 'Heh…now you decide to do as your told' He thought to himself as he turned to see Rei standing at the bathroom door drying her hair, wearing only a shirt to cover herself. To his relief and disappointment.

"Good morning Rei" he said happily. Waking up with the girl really lifted his spirits.

She stopped drying her hair and lowered the towel. "You are OK now?" she asked, tilting her head sideways.

Smiling, he nodded and sheepishly scratched the back of his head "Yeah… sorry if I was acting weird earlier… heheh" He didn't want to say WHY he was acting weird because he didn't want to taint her with his lusty, male desires.

She nodded to him and made her way over to her dresser, half way dumping the towel on the floor. She then took out underwear from her dresser and dropped the shirt. Causing Shinji to swivel around on the spot… he was starting to get used to it.

"Tea…"

"Huh?"

"I have some here, but I've never made Tea" She said as she finished dressing herself into her school uniform and made her way over to the small kitchen.

"Oh… umm its OK… you don't have to" the boy said walking over to her.

Rei looked at him over her shoulder for a second before turning back to the kitchen. She turned on the electric hob and filled up the kettle and placed it on top. She then reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a small box of Tealeaves. She quickly read over the vague instructions on the back of the box then grabbed a near by spoon. She took a huge scoop out of the box, taking half of its contents.

She turned towards the boy holding up the spoon "Its this enough?"

_Sweat _

"…I think that's too much" Shinji said as he returned to restraining himself from taking command of the task. Anytime he was witness to someone in the kitchen, that didn't know their way around… he became edgy. Which is most probably due to living with the two most incapable kitchen-able females in Tokyo-3… heck maybe even the world!

She placed half of the spoons carry load into a pot, before turning her attention to the now boiling kettle. She reached forward and grabbed the kettle but immediately dropped it and drew her hand back from the burning pain.

She let out a small noise in recognition to the pain while looking at her hand, which she had held out infront of her.

Shinji's restraining mode came crashing down after witnessing what just happened "Rei! Are you OK?" he said as he moved closer to her and observed her hands.

"I just got burnt a little…" she said blankly.

"Just a little?" He didn't accept her answer. He grabbed her hand and led her to the sink and held it under the cold tap, to Rei's surprise.

"Put cold water on it" he commanded softly.

They stood there for a minute; all the while Shinji was holding her hand under the water. A moment passed before Shinji looked down at the girl and noticed a blush on her face.

"Oh…umm…you stay there. I'll make the tea" He said turning around blushing.

"…th-thank you" she said softly, still blushing slightly from his apparent concern.

Shinji went through the motions of making the tea with a master's grace. A couple of minutes later he poured the tea into two separate cups that he retrieved from the cupboard.

"Is…is your hand OK?" he asked as he watched her pull her hand out of the water.

"Yes… thank you" she said as she eyed the two cups of hot tea.

"What a pretty colour…" she said still looking at the tea.

"Hmm?" he followed her gaze.

"You're good at making tea"

"Oh…umm… thank you" he said with a soft smile before picking up the cups and handing one to the girl.

She took it in her hands and starred at the hot liquid. Letting the warmth hit her face. A moment later she looked up away from the tea towards the boy, who had been watching her.

"Can I drink it?" She asked looking him in the eyes, almost excited.

The young man who was taken back by her interest in his tea snapped out of his own thoughts and answered the girl "Oh, yes"

"It's a little bitter though…" he said meekly.

"Yes... but its warm"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katsuragi Residence**

Asuka was readying herself for school. She was pissed… for many reasons. One was because she hadn't eaten anything worthwhile for a good few days now. Two was because she had been alone, and was unable to leave the apartment or even TALK over the phone. Three she had a really, really bad back. 'Stupid floor' she thought as she glared death towards the floor.

All of her problems today stemmed down to one thing… the third child.

"Shinji no baka!" She shouted as she tried to straighten out her back. She turned as she heard a noise come across from the other side of the apartment.

"Ugh… what's wrong Asuka?" the Major said as she groggily made her way over to her. It looked like she hadn't had a great night aswell.

Asuka glared at the woman for a moment "Shouldn't you be in Nerv looking for 'you-know-who'?"

The Major walked over to the kitchen table and plonked herself down, letting out a large yawn. "They gave me the week off" she stated flatly.

"What?" the young girl was confused. "Why the hell do you get a week off just because Baka decides to throw a little tantrum and run away?" Steadily growing angrier, she continued "Anyway! It doesn't make sense… why would they give you time off when you're in-charge of the idiot?" Something didn't sit right with the second child.

'That's what I'd like to know' "Well they told me it was stress leave…"

"S…s….s…s-stress…leave…" Asuka found it hard to repeat those words.

The Major nodded her head slightly then sat up straight and looked at the girl. "Asuka I have something to tell you"

Seeing the older woman's serious face the girl calmed down a bit and looked at her. A feeling of dread washing over her. "What's up?" She said as she took a seat opposite the older woman.

"Its about Shinji…he's.." the woman was cut-off.

"He's not dead is he?" the red headed girl asked alarmed.

"Wha…Huh?… No!" The Major was getting annoyed. "Of course not!… Look just shut up and listen!"

"Alright jeeez! You just make it seem like someone's died!" the girl said getting angry herself.

Seeing as she could now speak without interruption the Major continued, "I was informed yesterday that I am no longer his guardian" She stated with a pained streaked face.

Asuka looked at her for a moment. "Well… what's up? Its not like he's a little kid or anything"

"Asuka don't you see? If I'm no longer his guardian then he wont be staying here any longer!" She finished explaining to the girl 'That's if he'd ever want to stay here again anyway'.

"Ohh" Asuka's gaze immediately lowered and her expression changed to sadness. This relieved the Major as she could see the girl finally knew the importance of her words.

A moment later Asuka caught glimpse of the look the older woman was giving her. She stood up immediately "So what! Its not like I care what that idiot does!" She said spinning around and heading for the door. "I'm going to school to get away from all this stupidness! I wont be back until later because I have a synch test" She half shouted, half spoke. She picked up her school bag and self-made lunch, placing it into the bag before opening the door.

"Asuka, the tests have been cancelled" the Major informed the flustered girl.

Spinning around to face the woman the second child let out an annoyed cry "Arrgh! Jeeez!" She threw her arms up in an exasperated sigh before turning to leave in a huff.

The Major sat looking at the now closed door and sighed. "I should have Section 2 keep a close eye on her" she said to herself as she retrieved her Nerv phone and pressed a speed-dial number and prepared her most commanding of voices.

_Cough_-_Cough _

As soon as the ringing stopped the Major spoke up "Section 2 this is…" she stopped talking and pulled the phone away from her ear slightly.

"_We are sorry, but this line has been temporarily shut down"_

The Major looked at the phone as if it were diseased "What the…"

Looking up she frowned deeply.

"Why the hell would they cancel my security line?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Streets of Tokyo-3**

"Really, Rei, you don't have to walk me to Nerv… you'll be late for school" Shinji said to the young girl walking beside him.

"I know" Rei replied not changing from her usual stoic expression as they made their way through the city to the nearest Nerv entrance.

Shinji looked at her through the corner of his eye and smiled. Last night was just what he needed. He felt as if he could handle his return and all the lecturing he'll no doubt receive from the higher ups.

"I think…" he faced forward again and looked up towards the sky. "I think everything will be alright now" he said smiling to the clear blue sky.

Rei turned her head to see him. He looked serene, as if his worries where no longer holding him back. Seeing him this way, full of life and spirit made the girl feel…happy. She found herself smiling as she watched him, before turning her gaze forward again. He had started to take a liking to these newfound emotions, and last night was just what she needed.

10 minutes later the two had reached one of many guarded Nerv entrances. As they approached they where stopped, as one of the guards spotted them.

"Hey you two!" The tough looking man shouted, recognising the two pilots and running over to them.

He stopped infront of them causing them to stop also. "Pilot Ikari, you are coming with me" The man put a hand on the boys shoulder and led him over to a small gatepost near the gate entrance. "Stay there" He ordered the boy as he turned his attention to a radio device.

Shinji done what he was told and stood waiting patiently with Rei at his side. He was used to the ways of the guards and Nerv agents due to… past experience.

"Sir I have the third chid at gate 034" The man informed through his earpiece radio.

"Yes sir right away" his orders received, he switched off the radio and faced the pilots.

"You are required at Dr. Akagi's office" he said aimed at the boy. "I will take you their directly"

He placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder again and led the boy out of the small gatepost.

"Wait…"

The guard turned to face the girl, as did Shinji. "What is it?"

Rei stepped over to the boy and placed a hand on his other shoulder "I will take him to Dr.Akagi's office"

The guard looked at the girl through tired eyes and considered her proposal. He had been up all night on the look out for the pilot of Unit-01 by orders of Section 2. In his opinion Section 2 had a very cushy job and he hated taking orders from them. If they lost the boy, it was their responsibility.

He let go of the boys shoulder and faced the girl "Well personal escort wasn't a direct order…but" he contemplated a few more seconds before nodding "Alright… but make sure you go DIRECTLY to doctor Akagi's office. Don't cause me anymore problems!" he said with added intimidation, making sure he let the pilots know he meant business. Which clearly worked for the boy but he wasn't sure about the girl… who was still starring passively at him. Which kinda freaked him out.

A moment later Rei nodded and then, like the guard earlier, led the boy forward with her hand on his shoulder. Shinji all the while stayed quiet and confused…as per usual.

They made their way to the escalators and headed further down to the depths of Nerv HQ. Shinji turned towards the girl "Umm… Rei. Why are you taking me to Ritsuko's office? Won't you be late for school?" he asked curiously. Not that he minded of course, every minute he spent with her was time well spent for Shinji. He was just curious, as he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of disapproval when the guard mentioned the doctor's name.

Rei who was still facing forward answered the boy "I… do not trust that woman" she said frowning, bringing proof to Shinji's earlier assumption.

"Oo…oh" that's all he could say. He wondered why but felt it better to leave it.

After more escalator rides and navigating the mazes that are the innards of Nerv, they finally reached the good doctors office.

Shinji stepped forward infront of the door, watching as the busy Nerv employees walked up and down the corridor going about their work. He gently knocked on the door and waited patiently with Rei beside him. A few moments later the door opened revealing one Doctor Ritsuko Akagi.

"Ahh Shinji I'm glad to see your OK! I heard from the guards, I've been waiting for you" She said surprised to see Rei standing next to him. "Please come in" She said standing aside. She watched as the boy timidly nodded and stepped in with Rei following close behind to the woman's dislike.

"Err…Rei. I need to speak with Shinji alone…" She said to the girl with a hint of annoyance.

Rei was standing directly beside the now blushing boy, looking as if they where joined by the hip. She turned her head towards the boy with what the doctor could have sworn was a worried expression. Shinji remembering her earlier concerns about the doctor figured this was the reason for the girl's odd behaviour.

"I-its OK…Rei...err... Ayanami" he gulped "..I...I will be alright on my own" he finished with a sheepish smile, still blushing at the close proximity the two shared.

Rei starred at the boy for a few moments then glanced at the doctor before unwillingly leaving the boys side. She then made her way out of the room but stopped and turned towards the boy.

"I...I will see you later...Ayanami…?" the boy asked hopefully. He felt sad that they had to part.

Looking at the boy directly she nodded "Of course Ikari-kun" She was glad that he had asked.

Ritsuko being an unwilling witness to the communication shuddered before quickly closing the door with a heavy slam. Taking a deep breath she collected herself before turning around to face a nervous looking third child.

"Well, well… Shinji-kun. We have a lot to talk about"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End of Chapter 3_:**

I wrote more of chapter 3 within the last 3 days than I did the previous 2 weeks. I was also the unwilling victim of a flu virus… _Sniff-Cry-Winge _

This chapter was originally longer. I removed some scenes and had the ending scene with Shinji and Ritsuko all wrote out on 4 pages. However the more I read over it, the more it just didn't seem to work. So I've decided to go about it a different way in chapter 04… what? No I'm not cheating! ….._Sweat _

Due to the recent discovery of my brains spontaneous independence, I have decided not to give an estimated date of publish for Chapter 04… yes I'm a chicken. However! For those interested enough (as if), I'll update the progress in my profile page.

Anyway thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy reading them!

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

Cheers- 

Keshin


End file.
